Amber Twilight
by Nikki Sage
Summary: For Amber Twilight finding answers leads to more questions... and more danger. What starts out as a quest 2 discover who and what she is leads to a desperate struggle to stay alive. Twilight must now find the strenght 2 make it out of La Push alive. R
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lizzie waited patiently by the door. She didn't dare make a sound as she listened intently to hear anything from the outside world.

She however made the mistake of looking at her reflection of the window which caused her to flinch.

_Mommy and Daddy are going to be sooooo mad at Alice when they see me. _Lizzie thought happily but then froze as she heard someone approach the door. Concentrating with all her might she still couldn't hear anything else about them so it had to be only one person.

"Mom!" She practically sang out as the woman entered into the home.

"Lizzie!" My mother laughed after the shocked of practically being jumped on past. "I haven't been gone that long. Hardly a day really."

"But I miss you." She pouted nearly breaking her mother's heart. "And Alice has been awful."

"What did she do to you?"

Lizzie too pained to speak just stepped back where her mother could see her.

"Oh, Lizzie." Her mother said as she saw what had made her daughter so upset. Lizzie's once long mahogany hair with bronze highlights was cut into a short pixie like disarray.

"Alice told me that she would take me to six flags if I let her do my hair. I didn't know that she meant to make it into an ugly version of hers!" Lizzie snapped.

Lizzie had been dying to go to six flags ever since she had first turned ten. However her father didn't trust roller coasters saying that they were too dangerous and unreliable and had refused to take her there.

"Didn't you read her mind?"

"I thought you and daddy said that reading people's minds are bad!" Lizzie said even though in truth she had never actually listened to that stupid rule.

Unfortunately her mother knew that too. "Ok I tried but she was thinking something in gibberish." She admitted

"Wait till your father sees your hair!" Her mother laughed.

Lizzie groan just imagining what her father would say. Seeing her groan her mother smiled "Don't worry I'll make sure your father's in a good mood before you tell him what happened. Now just go up to your room."

She smiled knowing that her mom was the one person that could calm him no matter what mood he was in.

When she got up to her room, though, something didn't feel right. It felt as if someone was watching her. Waiting for a chance to attack.

Lizzie waited and it almost felt like time froze. Then all hell broke loose.

The fire came with such sudden force that if Lizzie had blinked she wouldn't have even noticed that it had started. Scared she ran downstairs and was horrified at what she saw.

Fire had filled at the entire room filling it with its deadly toxin, there was so much that the room had turned an eerie red.

"Mom! Dad!" Lizzie screamed while trying to fight down the dangerous coughs that were whelming up inside her.

How could fire spread so fast? In less than a couple of minutes Lizzie was trapped in a circle of flames. "Mom! Dad!" She screamed with terror.

And slowly she loss consciousness.

When she woke up she notice some of the walls had been burned to the ground. Lizzie knew she was taking a chance but she didn't care. And she rushed toward were sweet oxygen was waiting for her.

But before she made it out she felt a huge, cold hand fall on top of her. "Daddy?" She croaked.

"No," said a sinister voice "But I am here with business for you, twilight."

He ruthlessly swerved her around to face him were she saw one of the most malicious, cruel red eyes stare into her.


	2. Do you remember?

Chapter 1 

"No!" I screamed, jolting up with fright.

I tried to calm down my beating heart, which was pounding so hard from my nightmare that I could barley hear anything else. Yet I could still sense, even through its intense rhyme, someone creeping up on me.

"Twilight?" Croaked the voice which sent me screaming franticly.

But then something, a hand, was clamped over my mouth which muffled my screams. I automatically realized that the hand was warm and not deathly cold so I relaxed even before I heard the reassuring voice.

"Twilight, its okay! It's only me." I already knew who it was. It was Elli. It was always Elli.

Elli released her grip on my mouth seeing that I wasn't going to scream anymore.

"You had that nightmare again." She didn't ask but just simply stated.

"Yes."

"You want to talk about." Once again she didn't ask, just stated.

"It's nothing really." I lied.

Elli knew that too. "Twilight, you've been screaming about the same dream for weeks now. Do you think you are starting to remember who you are?"

I laughed. "I don't know if any of the stuff is real. Come on Elli, a man with red eyes with super strength. Like that is realistic."

"Coming from the mind reader herself."

I flinched "That can just be ESP, and for all we know I might not be the only one who can do what I can do."

"Exactly! We don't know WHAT you are!"

I flinched at that because I knew she was right. Normal people couldn't stay up for a week straight and not feel tired. Normal people couldn't lift something 50 times their weight or run as fast as a car, and normal people couldn't cut themselves and heal in five minutes flat.

I even looked like I wasn't human. I had one puppy dog brown eye and a fierce golden eye which gave me a savage beauty. I had long mahogany hair with natural bronze highlights. I was 5'6ft and had a strong build yet still feminine. My face was meant to be scarred for life but had slowly disappeared over time. Elli says I'm pretty but I think the savageness of my eye cancels that.

"Besides what's that name you keep hearing in the dream?" Elli asked.

"It's Lizzie. But it's not like we're getting anywhere since I don't even know the last name."

"That doesn't mean you're not Lizzie." Elli pointed out.

"True. But I don't even want to be called Lizzie until I have proof she's me."

"Twilight, don't you have any faith at all? Don't you trust your gut?"

I flinched. "I lost my faith the night of the fire." I snapped.

I turned to face Elli and immediately regretted for what I said, after all here it was probably two in the morning and Elli was just trying to help.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't have faith in you." I added and I was happy to be rewarded a smile.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed. We can't all be super freaks like you, now can we?" Elli teased.

"And this is coming from the girl who believes in Wicca Magic!" I teased back, Elli threw a pillow at me but I easily ducked and I left the room laughing.

Elli was the only person I could trust in the whole wide world. She was like a sister to me since the first day I came into the Cedar-Wood Orphanage for girls and we had grown even closer since. And in a couple of days she would be eighteen and we would be able to get out of this lousy orphanage once and for all.

Knowing that Elli wouldn't be up till another four hours I decided to do all of our chores that day and then I decided to got outside and explore.

When I was outside the first thing I did was run. I loved running the most out of all my abilities except for mind reading of course and I truly felt free whenever I got the chance. I stopped when I finally came across a meadow were I decided to rest and lie down.

I don't know how long I was there but as I watched the sunrise I felt like something was horribly wrong. I checked the surrounding area but I didn't see nor hear anything, yet something was definitely wrong. Someone was in trouble. Someone I cared deeply for.

Elli.

I jumped up with a start and I started running even before I realized where I was headed. I stopped when I reached the orphanage, but I still ran at a human pace.

When I got in I search desperately for Elli and hoping that I was wrong and Elli was perfectly fine. That all changed when I reached the stairway.

"Elli!" I cried throwing myself onto the ground. "Oh God no! Please, Elli, get up!"

Elli's body was mangled and her neck was twisted in an angle that was too wrong. I didn't care though, I didn't even care that there was no pulse. I wouldn't believe that Elli was dead. I just couldn't.

I heard a scream. Some girl saw Elli's body and was getting help but I took no notice to that. All I cared about was staying with Elli.

I didn't notice the time pass by nor did I notice the people that were gathering around me or hear their whispers. I could only think about Elli.

Then they came to take her away. The ambulance was taking her away from me!

I finally woke up from my state and began fighting them. I didn't care who they were but they weren't going to take her away from me.

I pulled their hair, scratched their skin, I did anything to get them away from Elli that I didn't even detect the men that were pulling from the behind, but I did feel a sharp pain in my neck.

Suddenly I felt real woozy and tired then I realized that they had sedated me.

I sunk out of conscious before I even hit the floor.


	3. Elli's gone

Chapter 2

I wasn't released from the hospital until Friday. The day of Elli's funeral.

When I arrived there I felt completely numb. I couldn't feel sadness, anger or even confusion. I just felt nothing. Nothing at all.

Time seemed to move by more slowly than usual. It felt like the funeral would never end. But then I wasn't paying attention to the funeral. I wasn't thinking about anything practically and I mostly just stared out into space.

I could hear the people talking about me; I felt their gaze watching me. I didn't need to read their minds to know what they were thinking.

I already knew.

They were wondering what I was doing, what I was thinking. They were wondering what I was going to do. Just waiting, waiting for me to go crazy again.

Some of them were wondering why I wasn't crying. Some people even wondered if it was me that pushed Elli down the flight of stairs in the first place.

Not that they cared. The police had put her death as a fatal accident. Apparently she was mopping the floors when she slipped on some water and fell two flights of stairs when her neck snapped in half.

Fools! Elli wasn't even assigned mopping duty that day. But the owners of the orphanage hadn't wanted an investigation so they went along with the tale.

Poor Elli. She was killed and no one would know how.

Tears had begun to form in the back of my eye so I quickly tried to stop thinking about.

I tried not to picture Elli. Elli all alone. Elli being pushed to her death.

No!

Elli wasn't meant to die like this. If she had to die it should have been more of s nobler death instead of someone just pushing her to her death.

I suddenly knew I couldn't face it. I couldn't watch her be buried into the ground where she would be placed, forgotten until she was reduced to a skeleton and then to dust.

I couldn't handle it so I ran. I ran as far as my legs would carry me. I pushed every ounce of my energy until I found myself home.

_No. not home_. I scolded myself mentally.

It could never be home without Elli there with me.

I took in the room for the first time and suddenly it hit me so far that I was gasping for air.

Elli was gone. She was never coming back. I would never hear her loud laugh, see her warm smile or even smell the lavender perfume she wore.

I would never have Elli there to comfort me, no Elli there to wake me up from my nightmares, no Elli to make me feel like I actually belonged.

I got up and I knew that I had to leave. Where? I didn't know or care. The only thing I knew was I couldn't stay here.

I got up and starting packing my small supply clothes when I thought of Elli's clothes. I couldn't bear to leave them here so I took them with me.

While I was going through her stuff I stumbled upon a letter sprawled with Elli's handwriting.

With shaking hands I picked it up and found out it was address to me.

_Dear Twilight,_

_As you know my eighteenth birthday is coming up and I decided I am going to take you into my custody as my sister. Not that I don't think of you as one already._

_Twilight, I also know that no matter what you say you want to find out what happened to you and where you came from._

_After hearing about your dreams I did some research and I finally think I found something. Her name was Isabella Swan and she lived in Forks, Washington._

_Won't it be fun! We would finally get to have an adventure!_

_Whether or not we find them, I will always love you like my sister._

_Love, Elli._

This time I was crying. Elli had always known what I wanted and she was the only one that would try to get it.

Forks, Washington. I now finally knew where I was going.

It would be an adventure.

**Yes! Finally done. I probably won't write in while until Mid Term are over. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll be able to write.**


	4. One bad day

Chapter 3

Sneaking out of the orphanage was much easier than I planned, it was too easy. It was sort of sad about their lack of security and I didn't have to use a bit of my abilities.

Getting a ticket for the train was a completely different matter.

When I first entered the train's station my mouth literally dropped when I saw the price it was to go to Forks. One hundred dollars!

I looked down sadly at my wallet. Six years of savings and all I had was forty bucks!

I sighed pitifully and sat on the nearest bench.

What was I going to do? Even if I did find sixty more bucks I would still need more money to live on.

It seemed that my adventure would end before it even had a chance to get started.

While I was moping I could almost hear Elli's voice. 'Twilight,' she seemed to say 'Don't give up yet! Use your mind games!'

Hmmm. My 'mind games' were what Elli called it when I used my mind reading abilities to mess with peoples heads and make them believe I was telling the truth about a secrete matter that no one else knew about.

But who was the lucky contestant going to be?

I looked around at the people in command of the ticket booths and I listened closely to what each one was thinking about.

The first one, a young guy in his twenties, who looked deathly bored, was complaining about how much he hated his job and just wanted to go to sleep. Next was a woman in her thirties who's hair was dulling from old age was thinking about dyeing her hair. The last one was a man in his forties who was worried about the car he got to soothe his midlife crisis.

After considered for a moment I decided Contestant number 3 was the lucky winner.

I walked up to him casually and tried to smile one of my most dazzling smile, which I could tell by his face and his thoughts that I nailed it, and I began to fabricate one of my most devious tales yet.

"Excuse me are you Mr. Clemmons?" I asked sweetly and innocently.

"Yes. I am." He said his voice was acerbic which made me smile even wider. The touchy ones were always the funniest to agitate.

"Well, I just bumped into a lady here and she told me to tell you something." I said casually and I prayed that he would take the bait.

"Who was this lady?" he asked with a suspicious glare.

"Well, she had big hair, kind of tan…" I stopped shortly to pick any thought from his head and then added. "She said her name was Stacey."

I had to suppress a laugh when I saw his face bug out when I said her name.

"What did she want?" He asked confusion still readable on his face.

I sighed pitifully "Well, sir she told me to tell you that someone had vandalized your car—"

I didn't have time to add anymore because as soon as I said car Mr. Clemmons ran out of the booth cursing and red face.

I smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

I snuck into the booth, fast and immediately started hacking into the computer to print me a ticket for Forks, Washington.

I was nearly done when I heard an outrageous thought that was nearly being screamed.

_That little bitch! _ The angry voice screamed. _My car doesn't even have a scratch on it. Oh she's going to be in a hell of trouble when I see her!_

Oops. I guess Mr. Clemmons got more pissed than I planed. Fortunately the ticket was finished printing and I was out the door in a blink of an eye.

Luck was clearly with me since the train deported as soon as I got on so there was no chance that I would meet up with the very angry Mr. Clemmons.

_The rest should be smooth sailing. _I thought happily.

I was horribly wrong.

Once I got on the train I met the most obnoxious and geekiest guy in the world. His name was Bert Martin Finkleburg.

He looked like a true blue geek. He had dirty, greasy hair, big, broken glasses, a little bow tie and even pants that went up to his ribs!

It wasn't that I admittedly ignore him. No, I was judged my whole life and I wasn't going to do the same. So I made my mistake by smiling at him and saying hi.

Both the expression on his face and his thoughts told me that a girl had never before smiled at him let alone talk to him before.

So he began talking, and talking… and talking about all his hobbies, his fasciations. And even about his allergies and all his allergic reactions to them! (EWWWWW!)

The only good thing about Bert was when he called me pretty. Then again I also heard his thoughts after that and I nearly punched him for it. He had some pretty dirty thoughts for a geek!

After the second day on the train with Bert I started to believe that he was my punishment from God for stealing the train ticket in the first place.

Too bad things got even worst.

Bert was going on about one of his usual rants when he asked, yet again, another strange question.

"Do you wear colored contacts in one of your eyes?"

I wasn't really listening to him. I was wondering if I hit my head hard enough against the window would it knock me out long enough to get to Forks. I was still contemplating this when I said no.

"Do you have some black iris malady?"

Torture! This was torture! "No… why?"

"Well fair maiden," Did I mention that this is what he called me! "The iris of your left eye has changed from its golden luster into a starry black."

"What!?" I shouted, fear saturating my voice.

I quickly ran out of the aisle 'accidentally' kicking Bert in the gut. I rushed quickly into the bathroom and I locked the door behind me. I stared into the mirror and let out a sick moan.

My golden eye was turning black!

Although I love my abilities there is one catch to them all. At least once a month my golden eye turns black and I am filled with a massive hunger and thirst that take a lot to quench. I don't always know what happens after that since I usually blank out.

Too bad I was on a train filled with lots of people. This was no place to let the 'monster within me' break out!

I suddenly felt it then. A great hunger crawling its way out, wanting only two things. Meat. And Blood.

"No." I whispered to my reflection. "Not now. Not here!"

But the pain only intensified and all at once I blanked out.

When I finally awoke the hunger had subsided. This meant only one thing. I was in trouble.

I got up and with great horror noticed blood all over my shirt. Shaking I looked around and was relieved that I was only eating raw meat from the freezer.

I was trying to wipe some of the blood off my face when I heard something creak behind me.

Startled I whirled around to face two guards. Both were men one was in his forties who had fresh scratches all over his face and the other was twenty five and whose nose was apparently broken.

Both had guns which were directly at me and both had angry expressions which lead me to believe that I was the one responsible for their injuries.

"We got you corner now." Said the young one with the broken nose. "No way for you to do one of your hocus pocus."

His companion let out a groan. "Honestly you don't believe that. Do you, Jim?"

Jim didn't bother looking at him but instead glared at me angrily. "And I'm telling you, Mitch, that there is no way a girl that young can move so damn fast and hit so damn hard."

Clearly ignoring his partner, Mitch looked down at me and said. "You have got a lot of explaining missy. Now if you come quietly and no fussing than you won't be as big of trouble."

_In other words you'll just be sent to the nuthouse like all the rest of them. _Jim thought happily.

I jumped back and his thoughts. "You aren't sending me to no nuthouse." I screamed.

"Now who said anything about a nut house?" Asked Mitch, who was clearly confused.

I caught another thought but it was not any nicer then the last one. All my efforts to find my past and they were going to end thanks to Mitch and Jim.

The thought made me mad. Who were they to stop me! I had to climb out a six story window, out smart a pissed off dude and I had to put up with freaking Bert for two days!

They weren't going to stop me. No one was!

I smiled at them maliciously. "I'm sorry officers. Buy I can't do that."

I moved slowly and watch as their eyes followed me. "You see your friend Jim is right about one thing. I am not fully human." At this they aimed their guns higher at me. "And I am going to do whatever it takes to find out who and WHAT I am!"

With that I ran to the nearest door and pulled it open, and with one swift movement I was able to jump out the door.

The rush of adrenalin was sweet and seeing their startled faces was enough to send me laughing hysterically.

After I did that I realized there were two things I overlooked. One I was going to land in the middle of the ocean. And two, I didn't know how to swim.

Maybe jumping off a moving train and into a body of deep, moving water wasn't such a good idea.

**Yes I left u at a cliff hanger but for an important reason. I am happy at those who reviewed and angry at those who didn't and so I refuse to write anymore until I get 16 reviews. Or at least 13 **

**Mid terms aren't over yet so that is why I am easily pissed now. But to make it up I'm giving u 2 clues about the next one.**

**First Edward is going to be in it, and secondly Twilight will found herself in La Push. **


	5. A mystery

**Chapter 4**

The impact was much worst than I expected. It felt like I had ran right into a concrete wall head first. I let out a painful scream which was muffled by the water that now surrounded me.

There were a lot of things I didn't think through when I jumped off the train, like were I would land for instance. If I knew we were passing over an ocean I would have thought over how deep it was or how strong the currents were.

To bad they were really, really strong.

I might have great strength and incredible speed, but compare to the blue demon of the ocean, I was nothing more than a helpless rag doll being thrown around.

I did my best to find my way out, but the ocean's waves were crushing over me so hard that I wasn't quit sure which way was up or which way was down.

I struggle and fought with all my strength against the ocean, but slowly I began to realize that I couldn't win. The ocean was too powerful for me and I had already lost huge amounts of stamina. That it hit me.

I was going to die. Just like Elli.

"I'm so sorry, Elli." I said in my head even though I knew I would soon tell her it in person.

The thought of seeing Elli again was enough to calm me down and make me smile. I stopped fighting and I finally accepted that I was going to die, which strangely made me relax.

It wasn't long before another wave hit me and taking away with it was my consciousness.

It was a black tunnel like I expected it to be. Death I mean. Instead I was in a middle of a forest and climbing rocks, which I had no control to stop.

Below me were a man and a woman. The man was unbelievably handsome, with a face of an angel. He couldn't have been more than seventeen and had tumbled bronze hair that looked strangely right. His skin was a deathly pale and his eyes were an astonishing golden pool.

The woman next to him was pretty but not godly like him. She had long mahogany hair, puppy dog brown eyes and was apparently an albino but was no were as pale as the man. She looked at least twenty seven.

Both of their faces were pretty worried and angry at the same time.

"Elizabeth!" The man yelled at me angrily, yet his voice was more perfect than any other man's voice, it was almost like velvet. "Get down here. Now!"

"But why?" Was that me? The voice sounded like an eight year old's.

"Because your mother and I are worried about you!"

"It's not like I can get hurt." I realized that I couldn't control my mouth. It didn't belong to me.

"That doesn't mean you're invincible." The man admonished me.

"Okay I'll come down." I surrendered. "But right after I reach the top."

I broke into a fast run, much more cumbersome than I remembered. I almost reached the top when suddenly I tripped over a crack and fell down.

The drop most at least have been twelve feet and I my part of mind knew that I was going to be seriously be hurt well my other part of my mind, Lizzie's mind, was just numb from shock.

I waited to feel yet another impact but instead I felt a pair of cold arms grab me around the waist. I turned around and to my surprise it was the handsome man.

Even though I can run 60ml/h I could never climb twelve feet of rugged rock and not be seen at all.

Who exactly was he and what? Lizzie later answered my question.

"Thank you, Daddy." She made me say breathlessly.

His harden gaze soften a bit. _You're welcome._

This startled me that he knew that I could hear his thoughts but we were both startled by a yell. "Edward! Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Bella." He called back. _But you are in big trouble._

_Oops. _Lizzie thought.

_Oops is right. _Edward agreed.

He can read minds too!

_I really am sorry. _Lizzie said her thoughts were a perfect work of art for the pity act.

_I know._ Edward said. But _do me a favor for now on._

_What?_

Edward laughed. _Think before you leap_.

"Hey, I fell!" Lizzie argued.

Edward was walking away, still carrying Lizzie when I felt like I was being unattached to her. I broke off at once but when I did everyone was gone.

Then something caught my eye. It was a blur of fur.

Puzzled I turned around and there in the shadows was a gigantic wolf. It was the size of a horse, with shaggy russet fur. It had soulful black eyes that were too intelligent for a mere animal.

"What are you?" I breathed feeling somewhat dazed.

_I could ask the same about you. _Said a voice that was definitely human, even though it came from the wolf.

I woke up with a jolt which I immediately regretted since it sent a blinding wave of pain through my body.

I waited for the pain to subside and for my eyes to adjust. When they finally worked I was puzzled by what I saw.

I was in an old room, the paint was fading and cheeping and it smelled strangely of musk. It was a small room with only enough room for the bed I was sleeping in and surprisingly a fireplace.

I also realized that I was unable to move, after looking down I realized I was swaddled up with three huge quilts. It was extremely difficult trying to get out of their chokehold without any strength which made me feel like a new born kitten.

After the long and painful process I found myself in a new pair of pajamas and I found myself covered with the hugest bruises I had ever seen, all which were in a most disgusting shade of blue.

For some strange reason I can't heal bruises well and I hardly heal when I'm asleep, which explained the pain. But I was still curious about were I was so I decided to do a little exploring.

Getting out of the bed was a horrible experience that I wasn't likely to forget any time soon, and I nearly cried as I tried to reach the door. But I made it and I was extremely relieved that the door was not locked.

I stepped outside the room, screaming in agony in my mind, when I notice that there were people grouped together in the kitchen. There had to be twenty in all.

Curiosity getting the best of me when I took another step only to have sixteen of the heads to face me. The other four turn their heads to see what had gotten their attention.

All twenty of them were Native Americans. The sixteen of them were younger and looked to be somewhere in the twenties out of them only five were girls. The four were three old men and an old woman.

Their expressions ranged from anger to annoyance to curiosity and to pity.

The old man that seemed to be at the head of the table came and approached me in a wheelchair. "Hello." He said politely but his eyes darken at me as he stared into my golden eye.

"Hi." I croaked and winced. My voice sounded like a garbage disposal and my throat hurt like hell.

He paid no attention to my voice but instead simply introduced himself. "My name is Billy Black."

"Amber Twilight." I croaked. When I said Amber I felt everyone involuntarily look at my golden eye.

"Now, Amber, did you mind telling us how you got in the middle of that ocean?"

"I can't remember." I said convincingly. The last thing I needed to do was explain to them that when I jumped off a moving train to avoid going to the nuthouse, but I forgot that we were over an ocean.

Billy raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Can you tell me what you do remember?"

I shook my head which sent another wave of pain. "It's all a fog."

"Do you want me to call you're parents?"

Before I knew what I was doing I explained that I was an orphan. That caused a fresh wave of whispers in the kitchen.

Billy looked frustrated. "Do you have any living relatives that you could go to?"

"No." But then I remembered something. "But I might have relatives in Forks, Washington."

One of the men laughed. "Looks like you came at the wrong time, girl. Forks is having a major flood and all ways to it are blocked."

Yep. God was definitely punishing me for stealing that ticket.

"But I have nowhere else to go!" I cried and I felt tears slide down my one eye.

That silenced that people in the back. Suddenly the old woman made a suggestion.

"She can stay with one of us." She said.

"Susan." Billy objected but she silenced him.

"What else can we do? She just nearly drowned and we can't just kick her off to the streets!"

"But where is she going to stay?" Ask the guy who told me Forks was closed off.

"Well, she can always stay with you, Quil, and Claire of course." Susan said.

"But— "

"It's decided then. You'll stay with Quil and Claire." Billy said and poor Quil was apparently stuck with me.

I wasn't moved until the next day so I could get more "rest" but instead I stayed up so I could heal better.

Quil didn't say anything to me so I didn't talk to him. It was a quiet drive to his house and I was relieved to see the house.

When I reached the front door I was greeted by a woman who I guessed was Claire. She was nice and a little curious about me yet she was somewhat reserved towards me.

"Welcome to our home, Amber." She said politely.

"May I ask you one thing?" I asked.

She seemed a little puzzled but said sure.

"Where exactly am I?"

Claire smiled in relief and said. "La Push, of course."

I saw more weird things in La Push then I had ever seen in my life time.

The first night I was there Quil said he had to leave. Claire looked worried and whispered something that sounded like stay safe.

Later that night I had heard howling, but it was no regular howl. No, the howls sounded more demented like from a nightmare, and it wasn't just one it sounded like sixteen wolves. A few minutes later I heard a scream, and then it was over.

I asked Claire if there were any wolves around La Push and she got this really freaky looked on your face. I swear she couldn't have been any more freaked out if I had asked her if she had ever killed someone before. She just ignores me and her thoughts were in such a frizzle that I couldn't understand a word she was thinking.

Two days later I saw a broken down tree that had huge scratches on it which looked like it had sliced it through. When I told Quil and Claire this they both freaked. Quil started cursing in his mind and Claire suddenly went OCD and decided to clean the windows.

It was tonight that I had seen the worst. I had been looking out the full moon when my one eye, the golden one, caught a flash of fur.

My golden eye can see things perfectly miles away even in the middle of the night so it was no problem trying to find it again. But when I did I nearly screamed.

It was a huge wolf, like the one from my dream only this one had chocolate fur and it wasn't shaggy. It appeared to circle the house until it seemed that nothing was wrong with it.

I let out a sigh of relief when it started to walk away but then I nearly kicked myself for it. The minute the sigh escaped my mouth the wolf turned towards my window and glared right into my eyes.

I was stunned and I felt like I was in some sort of trance. I tried to fight it off though and I was soon able to break its gaze and I dunked down from the window.

So far I only knew a couple of things about La Push and one of them was that it had one huge secrete. A secrete I had every intention to found out what it was. Like what were those beasts were for instance.

Maybe being in La Push would be fun after all.

**Thank you soooooo much for the reviews. And sorry again for being so crabby earlier. **

**Anyway I'm not so sure had to put the rest of **_**Amber Twilight**_** so I'm might not update for a while.**

**Remember reviews help and you could put up any suggestions you want to see in **_**Amber Twilight.**_


	6. Curiousity kills the cat

Chapter 5

I carefully planned every detail of how to hoodwink Claire and Quil into thinking something that would allow me to get some clues about La Push.

I just didn't know how hard tricking them would be.

The truth was I actually liked Quil and Claire, even if they were somewhat reserved towards me. Quil was still nice and would often joke around with me and Claire, and unless something came up on the reservation we would usually be in high spirits all day.

Claire also had a cheerful personality and would always keep me company when I was lonely and give me something fun to do when I was bored.

They were nice and I really didn't want to betray their trust, but I needed to know what they were hiding from me.

It probably wouldn't have bothered me so much if I hadn't, yet again, come upon another interesting secret. Apparently there was some secret meeting that was going on tonight and guess who were the only ones allowed to come. The twenty that I had first seen at Billy's house.

When I found this out Quil and Claire were in the living room whispering quietly. Even with my super hearing I could only pick up a few things that they were saying.

"Quil, are you sure?" Claire seemed to ask.

"I'm not sure but that's what the — seem to think." Quil answered

"But— — is just a —"I couldn't hear some of the things she said.

"Which is why we have to — — so they don't — —"

"But, Quil, I don't think I can do this." Claire seemed to sob.

"I know but its better this way."

Claire's shoulders started to shake and I realized she was crying. Quil tried to comfort her and I thought I heard my name mention though it was very faint. But I could just make out another word.

"The pack is meeting tonight at twelve. We have to make sure she is nowhere near there."

I wanted to know what their conversation was about, and who the pack was, and who wasn't allowed near the meeting and was that she me?

I had to found out.

When dinner was ready and I casually asked them if Quil had to go to work again. Both of them tensed up and their thoughts were stranger.

Quil was thinking,_ she knows._

Claire kept thinking about chocolate moose.

"No, I just have to run an errand." Quil said with such skill that I nearly believed him myself.

"Why would you ask that?" Claire asked with real curiosity.

"Just curious. By the way where are you going?"

_Stay away from the woods_. Whoa where did that come from? But then I guess Quil just gave me a clue to where the meeting was around.

"Out of town. Why?" Quil asked.

"Well," I said trying to do my best concern voice "It's just the howling of those wolves that scare me. I mean they don't sound like normal wolves. And I was worried that you were heading near the woods."

_Don't say or think anything, Quil. _He seemed to abolish himself.

_She can't know. She just can't._ Claire thought

"But the funny thing is I haven't seen any paw prints. Almost like someone was trying to hide them."

"That's because there's no wolves around here." He said to me, but to Claire he said "Why don't you get the chocolate moose now."

Claire nodded and smiled, but behind that smile of hers there was a look of fear in her eyes. Fear and possibly regret.

Claire came with the moose which looked very delicious and suspiciously tempting. Too tempting. When Claire cut a piece for me my mouth literally watered from the smell.

I yearned to eat it so badly that when Claire was officially done with giving it out I nearly ate the whole thing right away. But before I did something stopped me. Something in my gut told me not to eat it.

I stopped mid-bite and I thought about what could possibly be wrong with it. Both Claire and Quil noticed this too.

"Don't you like it?" Claire asked her voice saturated with hurt.

I _worked so hard to make it; I hope it would be a way for us to get closer. _Claire's thoughts read.

My gut must've been wrong. I took a big bite out of the moose which got me smiles from both Quil and Claire. The chocolate moose tasted better than I imagined and I hastily ate it taking no notice that neither Quil nor Claire had taken a bite from theirs.

I had learned two important things at that moment. First always trust your gut; secondly it is possible to lie with your thoughts.

When I finished something felt wrong. I felt light headed and woozy, the whole room felt and looked like it was spinning.

I could barely concentrate and when I turned to look at Quil and Claire I found out my vision was doubled. I realized I felt this way only once before, when Elli died. After they sedated me.

"Y-yo-you d-d-drugged m-mee!" I stuttered with difficulty since it felt like my tongue was made of lead.

"Only so you wouldn't be meddling." Quil said gently. "But don't worry; the effect should wear of by eight."

He gently picked me up despite my weak protests. "Eight in the morning that is."

My slow moving brain finally realized what he meant. They drugged me so I couldn't find out about the meeting.

I tried to struggle out of his strong yet surprisingly warm grasp. Quil just sighed and said "Go to sleep, Twilight. It will all be over soon."

I was going to yell 'Screw you' when I realized that it had taken most of my energy just to think let alone say it. Finally my eyelids, which had started to feel like golden bricks, shut and I was sent into a deep abyss of the unconscious world for the fourth time this month.

When I finally woke from my oppression I had a splitting headache and it sort of felt like the time when I got hit on the head with a brick. When I opened my eyes everything was still hazy and I wasn't quite sure where I was or what had happened to me.

Then I remembered everything that had happened.

I got up quickly and I felt like screaming. I couldn't believe that I had gotten drugged so easily. I felt so stupid for not seeing it coming.

When I some of my fury finally cooled of [which I'm sad to say took a lot of yelling and cursing I realized that I was back in my room, or rather the extra room that belongs to Quil and Claire that I was stuck to live in, and I somewhat ran yet mostly stumbled to the door. When I reached it I was sent into another wave of rage.

The door was locked! I tried to use my strength but strangely nothing happened. I realized that the drug must have affected some of my abilities.

I gave up on the door and made my way to the windows when I let out another scream of frustration. The windows had been barred on the inside and out. I made my way toward them nevertheless and screamed "You can't keep me locked in here all night, Quil!"

I knew I was lying when I said that. Quil and Claire were more observant than I gave them credit for. Not only did they know that I could read their thoughts but they also knew that I would probably wake earlier then eight and that I would try to climb out through the window.

They blocked my only chances to escape.

I suddenly felt like crying and before I knew what was happening I was crumbled on the floor and shaking wildly. This was unfair, why were they keeping me here, what was so bad about the wolves that they had to drug me to keep me away?

I felt like I would never get the chance to found out. Not now.

I was still crying when suddenly I heard a huge rattling behind the bureau. Puzzled I stopped long enough to here a strange high like frequency in my mind. I nearly jumped with joy when I realized what it was.

There were rats!

Okay maybe it is a little strange that I am getting so excited about mice but let me explain. My mind-reading abilities allow me to communicate with animals, however it is a little hard to decipher what they say, but thanks to the huge amounts of vermin in orphanage I was fluent in the thoughts of rodents.

Another reason I was excited was because if anything knew a way out of a locked room then it was a rat.

I followed the sound and got down on my knees and listened to hear anything. T was a suspicious quiet so I asked out loud "Rat, are you there?"

_Are you the twi? _A gruffly voice asked

I started to nod until I remember that the rat couldn't see me so I said out loud "Yes I am the twi."

For some strange reason that it was mice and other animals called me. The twi that is. Apparently there is something different about my smell, sort of like spice, and animals automatically know who I am.

_I heard you cry out for me._ The rat said. _What do you need me to do?_

"I need you to help me find a way to escape." I said to the voice behind the bureau "The door is locked and the windows are barred."

_This is too easy._ The voice complained. _All you have to do is climb out through the air vents. There big enough for you to fit into._

"But where's the air vent!" I snapped.

_Where do you think? Just follow my squeaking voice!_

I felt annoy at the rat because in the rodent world that was as bad as any curse. Yet I followed it nevertheless and after some time and a lot of effort I was able to move the bureau and sure enough there was an air vent with red eyes staring at me.

I ignored the rat's eyes and concentrated on removing the rusted screws, which made me thankful for having long nails. After some time I managed to pry the last screw off and the air vent went tumbling with it.

_Nice going, twi!_ The rat scolded.

I was going to yell back at it when I realized something. The rat was literally the size of a cat, and no small one for the matter. It was probably the ugliest thing I had ever seen, with raggedy and blood stain gray fur to its menacing red eyes and then there was the fact that half it's tail was gone and its whole left ear!

I then remember that rodents didn't like to be gawked at so I stopped and immediately made my way to the air vent and prayed that I wouldn't see anything grossed then this rat in the air vent.

The trip down was not pretty and the minute it led to outside I let out a leap if joy and I was amazed to find that most of my strength had comeback. This meant going to the woods would be a lot quicker.

I looked down at my watch and I was relieved that it was 11:56 which would at least mean that I could find out why this meeting was so special.

I had no idea how much danger awaited me there.

**Another cliff hanger! well at least it is to me Anyway good new, Midterms are over so that means it won't take me a month to update. But I would really love if I got a total of 30 reviews before I update.**

**Though I at least want 7 before I start.**

**But I am going to make it up to those who review for me and I'll start writing thank you notes and I'll review for those who reviewed for me.**

**Oh and special thanks to Arkianna Cullen, EdwardCullenEqualsLife, RosalieHale123, and Lightning Storms for reviewing on the last chapter. **


	7. Werewolf big

Chapter 6

I was waiting somewhat patiently in a tree for someone of the council of twenty to appear. It took probably a minute before two people appeared not to far away from the tree I was in.

I knew right away that they were part of the twenty by their cropped hair and their extreme height. I waited for them with such keenness that it was in the scary likeness of mountain lion waiting to pounce on it's pray.

But like a wise hunter I made sure they were a 10yds away from me before I began to stalk them. I could feel my darker half eagerly respond to my steps and I began to sink into a smooth and fluid movements.

However I did not want to be cocky and foolish like I was with Quil and Claire so I only moved when they moved, stopped when they stopped and I only breathed in a complete harmony with their's.

I didn't know how long we had walked, probably a mile, when the two that I was following came to a swift stop. They were facing what look like a huge oak tree.

I paused to see what else was happening when all of a sudden the oak tree opened up and revealed a secrete door there. In a blink of an eye the men disappeared leaving me baffled and confused.

I shook out of it as soon as the secrete door shut again which sent me running to its directions were I stupidly tried to open it by banging on it. I did this for a couple of seconds before I realized something. The tree was not hollow and I could hear something metallic in there. After taking a moment to listen to the tree I heard the screeching of metal which concluded that there was an elevator in there.

I felt like laughing hysterically. There was a secrete under ground base here! There was so much more to the tiny Indian reservation than I had ever given them credit for.

Now the only problem was how was I going to get in?

As I was pondering this a brilliant idea came to me. The tree itself was real and they couldn't have possibly have made the whole tree into an elevator. If this was true then this meant that all I had to do was found a part of the tree that wasn't combined with metal and make a breach in it so I could make my way through.

Sure it was risky and dangerous but I had been through too much to stop here. Besides the curiosity would kill me if I didn't. Kill me or drive me insane… sort of like what was happening now.

I started to climb the tree and banging every corner of the trunk until my ears detected a hollow ring. I smiled happily and using a huge amount of strength I manage to kick in a hole big enough for me to slip through yet was small enough that no one would be able to detect it easily.

The minute I squeezed through the hole I immediately felt the great sensation of falling, being an expert in these situations I was able to spread out so that my arms and legs were able to touch the walls and I was able to slow intense speed.

Don't get me wrong it hurt like hell grabbing onto them but I knew that if I didn't slow down the momentum of my speed then the collision with the elevator would probably break every single bone in my body. That is if I was lucky.

Another painful thing about this was the fact that I was wearing hiking boots and my nails are ridiculously long so the sound that was made through my fall was like nails on a chalkboard. But I wasn't going to give up now that I was so close.

Finally my feet hit something solid and I was relieve that it was the top of elevator, I was even luckier that I had slowed down so much that I hardly made a noise when I landed on top of it.

I smiled happily and I waited until I heard the groaning of the elevator's mechanics to tell me that it was about ready to stop. Using all the gracefulness I could muster I manage to jump of the top to the nearest ceiling tile. I nearly gasped when I heard the floor boards groan but to my relief they were sturdy enough to hold my weight. However there was another problem that scared me. What if there wasn't enough air here?

This thought nearly caused me to have a heart attack but I managed to stay calm by scolding myself and reminding myself that their had to be air vents here like the Anteara's house. Also twenty people, besides me, were going to be here so of course there had to be air vents.

I felt relieved when I finally stumbled upon one, and even happier when I recognized some voices which were being carried through the air vent. I listened closely to the voices and realized with glee that there was an argument going on.

I looked through the wire rims of the air vent where I could see clearly two men… the same men that I had been following. Though both were tall one of them was more muscular while the other was wiry.

The muscular one waving his fist in the air and shouting at the wiry man. "Why won't you just do it, Zach?! Just think no one will ever get hurt by those stupid blood suckers again! And all the pack has to do is kill that abomination!"

The wiry man, or Zach, was clearly startled but didn't want to agree about what he was saying "But, Kane, isn't that murder?"

Kane laughed "Murder! It's only murder if you actually kill a real human… not to mention it's not officially murder until a body is found and we both know that isn't possible!"

I felt shivers run down my back. There was something about Kane that wasn't right, and what was this about murdering something that wasn't human?

I listen more closely to find out.

"Billy would never let you do that!" Zach said. "At least not until she's proves to be dangerous for the community."

Kane snorted "That old geezer what even know if I did kill… and there's nothing that he could do about it. I mean it's not like he's one of us!"

Zach let out what sounded like a growl, a growl that could have easily have been a wolf's. "Take that back you conceiving mutt!"

Kane let out a sickening laugh that sent even more shivers down my back. "And you think you can stop me?" He taunted.

Then he began to shake wildly and uncontrollably it was as if he was having a seizure. I was startled at this spasmodic behavior and I looked at the guy Zach for his reaction, but to my astonishment he too was having a shaking fit.

And then so quickly— that if I blinked I would have missed it all— were the two guys once stood were two freakishly large wolves!

The changed had shocked me so greatly that I felt the air itself be knocked out of me. I knew that secrete of La Push was huge but I didn't know that it was this huge. Werewolf huge.

I then realized what a perilous position I was in. In all the movies and books I knew about werewolves I learned that they had incredible hearing, so good that they could here a heartbeat accelerate clearly. I tried to ignore the pounding of my own heart and willed it to calm down back into a faint beat. Who knew what would happen if the werewolves discovered were I was.

Luckily they didn't notice my heartbeat because they were too involved with their fight. Both werewolves were circling each other; I tried to focus which werewolf was which when I remembered that the bloody red one was Kane, while the nondescript brown one was Zach.

The bloody red one that was Kane was clearly taunting the Zach wolf by making low growls and snapping at his direction every few seconds. Poor Zach, even in this wolf state he was still wiry and was to long without hardly any muscles. While Kane on the other hand was smaller but not by much he defiantly had more muscles and his wolf looked more like a demon from hell where as Zach looked like some mutated dachshund.

I already knew who would win this fought and so did Kane and Zach.

Finally the pretense was over when Kane big shocker took a giant leap and rammed into Zach… or at least tried. Zach was much faster than he looked, one second he was circling Kane and the next he's ten feet away while Kane hit the floor with a shattering thud.

I expected such an impact to hurt—if not maim— him but instead he got up as if it was no problem and in lightning face speed head-butted the surprised Zach and sent him flying three feet in the air.

I flinch at the nose but to my relief I sort of wanted Zach to win Zach got up and continued to fight. Zach wasn't as strong as Kane but he did have a better agility than him and he also strategize his every move whereas Kane just attacked head on without a thought or care.

The fight lasted for what seemed like hours though possibly only ten minutes and both werewolves were panting deeply and were soaked with sweat. Kane was about to lunge again when a commanding male voice yelled "That's enough!"

Zach's wolf like ears perked up at the sound of the man's voice and changed back into his human form quickly. Kane on the other hand just let out an annoyed growl.

"I said that's enough, Kane." Said the voice yet again. The person who belong to that voice step out, or rather wheeled out, of the shadows to reveal that he was Billy Black. Accompanying him was the rest of the twenty.

_I knew he had to be some sort of leader! _ I thought yet I couldn't do the happy dance that was welling up inside me since there was still the whole fact that I was in an air vent that was over looking two werewolves.

Kane glared at the old man vehemently and with a somewhat sigh although it came out like a moan he changed out of his form.

Billy still looked furious at Kane and Zach and said angrily "What were you two thinking. As if I don't have hard enough trouble already without the two of you trying to kill each other. I've already lost Brad, Cindy and Jack and I don't need to lose anymore of you, or we'll have more police come over here or worst the FBI to investigate the deaths!"

Zach flinched at his tone "Sir, it's not my fault. It's Kane's, sir. He's been trying to tell me that Plan T should be taken and that we kill her! I tried to stop him so he attacked me!"

Kane murmured something that sounded like Tattle tale under his breath.

Billy looked at Kane furiously "I should've known this was mostly your fault. And what exactly do you have wrong with our little… um 'friend'?"

"Easy she's one of them!" Kane shouted irritably. "I don't care if she's only HALF blood sucker! As long as she has that 'blood' in her than no one in this country, let alone this town, will be safe!"

"But she hasn't caused any problems yet, has she?" Asked a girl with a boy cut haircut.

"No, she hasn't." Quil said quickly.

Kane looked at him suspiciously and said in a taunting voice. "True, but you do remember that little deal we had."

Quil flinched "Yes. So?"

"And if I remember correctly it stated that THING came anywhere near our meeting tonight that we would have the right to deal with IT anyway we'd feel right."

"And what is your point, Kane." Quil yelled.

Kane smiled deviously "Well I just thought you should know is that the THING you have been protecting is right here… and I WIN!"

When he said WIN he rushed wildly to the air vent and with lightning fast speed and reflexes he was able to rip it off the hinges and grabbed me roughly around the neck.

I gasped in shocked at both his speed, his strength and the horribly intense heat that radiated from his skin. All around me people were staring at me and Quil blanched and looked like he was going to be sick.

Kane held me by the throat and had me ten feet off the floor and against the wall. He's eyes were savaged and cold and seemed to enjoy me try to struggle for my life.

Which is what I was doing, but for once in my life I was completely powerless, couldn't break free from his grasp and even my darker half was screaming out in pain and fear.

I now realized why Quil and Claire had drugged me. They were trying to prevent me from going to the meeting but not because they were trying to prevent me from finding out La Push's secrete but rather to protect me from danger.

If only if I paid attention to that saying about how curiosity kills the cat.

The only thought that went through my head was _How am I going to get myself out of this one!?_

That is if there was a way out...

**Oh my gosh I'm, sooo sorry for not writing in a while but I have had the attention span of a five year old for the past week so I couldn't stand sitting still long enough to write it. By the way I love the reviews and I swear by the time this book is finished there will be a special thank you note for every person that reviewed the more the reviews the longer the thank you note will be. **

**I also have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I have given up using the internet all days except for Sat. because of Lent I'll show nanny I'm no internet-aholic! but the good news is that because of these I will be insanely bored and I will be writing more to forget my pain of no music or internetSniff for 40 days. This also means I'm going to need your support as reviewers more than ever so don't let me down! A.K.A. 10 reviews per ch. will keep me from feeling sad and detach from the world******

**By the way I hope u all enjoyed ME reviewing for u for a change. If I hadn't reviewed for u then that is because u haven't written a book or u written about something I don't know so I didn't want anyone freaking out at me if my review was confusing. **

**P.S. This is my first action scene well fighting scene anyway so be nice and if u must flame me A.K.A. u thought it was totally horrible and I should have never written it please be gentle.**

_**Ann: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I do plan to update every week.**_

_**ann smith: Thanks so much for rereading my story; it means so much to me and I hope you enjoyed this new ch.**_

_**RosalieHale123: Thanks and yes the pack does know who and what she is but this will be all revealed in another ch. **_

_**DKtwifan: Thanks! And finally I'm not the only one who thinks I should be getter more reviews! When u wrote that I was smiling all day so that means a lot to me.**_

_**Patrick Henry Jr.: Great job u figured out she's half vampire! She's only half because her mother was human and her father was a vampire, as for who her parent's are… well hopefully the little clues that I left in this note and the other chs. will make it more clear for u.**_

_**Twilight's-red-moon: Thanks, and by the way how is YOUR story working out for u?**_

_**kyra allana: Thanks and so far yours is my favorite one word review.**_


	8. Making a deal with the devil

Chapter 7

I knew I was stuck. There was no way out, Kane's grasp on my neck was just too strong. My mind tried to think of an escape plan but I couldn't do anything as long as he continued to grip me like this.

Kane saw me struggled and smiled at me menacingly. "That's right you repulsive half blood. You can't get out, can you? Look's like werewolves are stronger than you dirty vampires!" He gloated.

Vampire? What was he talking about? And what was a half blood? This didn't make any sense.

I tried to think of every little thing that I had heard that seem to concern me since entering La Push and then I realized what he meant, what they all meant.

They thought I was half vampire!

If Kane hadn't already been strangling me then I was positive that I would be in a hysterical fit anyway.

Half vampire! It was so crazy yet it made more sense about me. Like my extra speed and strength, how I could hold my breath for 10 to 20 minutes, and my looks… how stupid I've been. There was no way my golden eye was from a human! And it also explain how I get black outs once a month when my darker side is released searching for meat and blood.

It made total sense now. It also explains why the Quileutes__hated me. But there had to be something that my vampire half could do!

Wait!

Finally a brilliant yet totally crazy idea came to my mind. It was risky and chances were I would get killed, but as long as I was out of this chokehold, as long as I had a fighting chance than I would be okay.

I felt my darker half eagerly except the plan. This was important because I needed something from her. Something from the Dark Amber (A/N: she's not Dark Twilight because her evil half has the golden eye)

I knew it was risky. I just needed something for her as a diversion. Something that would startle Kane enough to drop me. Only God knew what would happen if I let her gain full control. It would be like my hunting months (when her eye turns black) only worst because she would have nothing else she would be worried about. She would attack like a cornered animal.

But I had to try.

I have no idea how I managed to communicate with my darker half, maybe it was because of my mind reading abilities and the fact that I was only half conscience that allowed me to speak with her. Whatever the reason was I had no intention of doing it again.

It was a scary place let me tell you. Inside my mind that is. Or rather the part that Dark Amber was trapped in.

It was dark, drafty and I felt like all the happiness in the world had drowned. That nothing good existed and only evil was left. It scared me to be here. Every corner of the place felt like I was reliving a horrible nightmare. One in which I would never be able to escape from.

Every step I took through this dark hallway was agony and heart retching, my heart (being that I was already inside my mind) screamed for me to go back, but I couldn't. I would die if I would.

As I kept walking forward horrible images passed before my eyes, things that sickened me deeply. What exactly was my dark half like if this was were it was stored?

I soon found out.

As I reached what looked like the end of the hallway and gasped at the sight ahead of me. The room was filled with chains. They circled around the room like spider webs and not an inch was spared from their wrath.

Hanging in the middle of the room, suspended by the chains that entangled her, was my dark half. Dark Amber herself.

She was both the most beautiful and the horrifying woman I had ever seen. Her hair was different from mine. It was a beautiful bronze but was streaked with red that I could only guess was blood, she was thin yet had muscles that would scare a professional wrestler, and her eye… Her eyes were the worst. Both of her eyes were gold but they were cruel and savage, just looking at them sent me into a realm of pain and suffering. Her eyes were also bloodshot and looked thirsty and they were shadows under her eyes.

Savage was another word to describe my darker half. Her mouth was covered with dried blood, scratches covered arms were she tried to break out of her bondages, and her nails were long and gritty that still had the bloodstains and even bits of the skin of her last pray were stuck under them.

And yet she was beautiful. Her face looked like it had perfectly carved from stone; in fact everything about her looked perfect. If she was around during Ancient Greece she would have been thought to be a goddess of war… or nightmares.

She took one look at me and let out a laugh, well it was more like a cackle, like what witches do in the movies. Her laugh/cackle was evil and sounded like a tornado that was about to tear apart a house.

"So, _Twilight_, you finally decided to visit me." Her voice sounded like dogs howling and she sneered when she said my name. "It was starting to get lonesome here all by myself!" She laughed.

I didn't like her. I didn't like her at all. I think I hated her and that scared me because I actually hated a part of myself.

"Now what do you want?" She asked in her horrible teasing tone.

"I need your help!" I shouted before I realized what I was doing.

"Help!" She scoffed "Why would I even try to HELP YOU!"

She was no longer in a teasing mood but instead was glaring at me dangerously. I realized then that I didn't just hate her but she also hated me.

I felt her eyes gaze deeply into mine and I felt like she was putting me in some sort of trance but I quickly snapped out of it. "Because if you don't then I'll die!"

She smiled an impish smile that sent another wave of shivers through my body. "Even more of reason why I shouldn't."

I stared at her furiously "What do you mean?! If I don't than you die too… or whatever it is that will happen to you."

"Believe me death or the unknown is better than this!" She hissed. "While you complain about the tragedies of your life I am force to live in this limbo of HELL!" She screamed.

"Why should I help you when I am able to escapes this pit of doom once and for all!" She continued to screech.

I stare in shock and I felt tears burn the side of my brown eye. She was my last chance. "But I need you!"

"So?" She sniffed. "And by the way no one lives forever; we all have to die sometime. You should know that after Ellie—"

"Shut up!" I screamed vehemently and without realizing it I marched right up to Dark Amber and grabbed her by the throat of her raggedy dress. "Now you listen to me! You are going to give me whatever help you can do so that I can make it out alive!"

Dark Amber just pursed her lips together and then said mockingly. "Well I listen. But that doesn't mean I have to obey!"

I felt my spirits being crushed and tears were coming out of my eye. "Please, I'll do anything… just as long as you help me out of this."

Dark Amber seem to consider this and after a couple of heart retching and mind numbing silence she finally answered.

"Fine, I'll do it." She agreed "But you will have to do something for me."

"What?" I asked, worry was must likely readable upon my face.

"You are going to let me escape from this prison." She said pointing to the chains that entangled her.

Worry was definitely readable on my face.

"But I don't know how to do that!" I exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry. You'll find a way to do it someday and I can wait until you so." She said it what was suppose to be a comforting tone.

Every instinct in me told me not to do it, but what choice did I have? If I said no I would be killed.

"Time is running out." Dark Amber pointed out. "Your actual body only has another five minutes before it dies."

I knew what I had to do.

"I'll do it." I agreed reluctantly.

The second those words came out of my mouth I felt like I had just sold my soul to the devil.

**Really sorry how things turned out, I didn't even see this part coming! A reviewer suggested I should put Dark Amber in this book and the more I thought about it I decided I liked it, and when I started writing it I just got carried away.**

**I hope u guys liked it anyway, and really sorry for keeping you guys on cliffhangers but if I didn't then u wouldn't be so excited about when I update. With the cliffhangers I'm guaranteed that you guys will continue reading. And look on the bright side, at least I update every week.**

**By the way I loved the reviews and I felt so happy when I saw how many new reviewers I have. But let's aim for a total of 50 reviews and u should tell anyone u know who likes Twilight and the Fan about my story(if u don't mind) and I promise I'll review and recommend any story of yours that I like (don't forget I'll still review for all of u)**

**One more thing, I had a lot of people ask how the drug effected Twilight. It effected Twilight because first off she's more human than vampire, her vampire side only intensifies her human abilities (such as her speed, strength, ect.) allows her to read minds (like her dear father only hers is weaker in some points like distance but stronger in other things) and for her to heal herself. A regular drug can effect Twilight but not to the degree as it would affect a normal person. (Like if she drank poison she would be seriously sick or in a coma, but not dead)**

**Also Quil just didn't give her any old drug. It was a powerful Quileute** **sleeping potion that could knock out even the strongest person for twelve hours… since it was Twilight it was only six.**

_**pepper66: well I hope u like Dark Amber's appearance and I want to let u know that I really appreciate the idea. By the way if no one like this ch. than I'm blaming u (just kidding but thanks again either way)**_

_**Arykianna Cullen: So sorry for keeping u waiting but like I said it's just to get more people reviewing. And by the way I hope u like the answer of how Twilight was drugged. Thanks.**_

_**ann smith: Thanks, I'm glad u like this ch. and by the way they are her parents, so good job figuring that out.**_

_**EdwardCullenEqualsLife: I really loved ur review and I really want to apologize again for the turn of events. You see I originally planned for Twilight to escape in this ch. but when someone mention my idea didn't make sense I had to start all over, and than I added Dark Amber I just got carried away. **_

_**RoseMoonHarvestSky: Thanks, and I am working on ur suggestion but I hoped I improved a little bit since the last ch.**_

_**LightningStorms: Thanks for ur support and I do admit I'm not the best Christian so I sort of cheated when we had on school (but hope I made up to it) and yes Jacob is mentioned in this but he doesn't actually appear in this because he is trapped in his wolf form somewhere, but I plan for him to b a big character in the sequels.**_

_**DKtwifan: Thanks and I agree with u that more people should review but I guess this is going to take a while. By the way u give very flattering reviews.**_

_**Mia-Lee22: Hope this ch. is as good as u wanted to be. And thanks for reviewing.**_


	9. Tricked and Trapped

Chapter 8

Dark Amber smiled her wicked smile revealing perfect white teeth. "Good." she purred.

I felt my stomach curl itself into knots. I was scared to death about what I had just gotten myself into.

I had a feeling Dark Amber could feel my stress because a second later she asked. "What's wrong? Don't you even trust yourself?"

I wanted to scream that I trusted myself but I didn't trust HER!

However I just said "What do you want me to do?"

There was no mistaking why there was a smile on her face. "Besides helping you escape from here!" I snapped.

Her smile fell and her golden eyes blazed with anger and hatred. Her eyes were starting to fascinate me, and it made me wonder if my golden eye blazed like that whenever I was angry. No wonder people were afraid of me my whole life!

"Grab my hand." She snapped after some mind numbing silence.

I was about to grab her hand when something made me stop. It was like I felt some of her evil aura and that was like someone had shoved a whole bucket of ice cubes straight down my back.

What exactly was I dealing with here?

Dark Amber, seeing me hesitate, grabbed my still suspended and outstretched hand. Her skin was icy cold and when are hands touched it seem to send a stream of electricity throughout are bodies and also throughout the room.

As the electricity pass I felt something else as well. Power. True and ultimate power (A/N when Twilight and Dark Amber grabbed hands they combined they strength so now she's super strong, but not vampire strong but very close.)

It was like I was taken in the world for the very first time and I was excited. And I was in two places at once. Part of me was still trapped inside my mind with Dark Amber while my other side was actually were I left it. Suffocating in Kane's grasp.

My body was regaining consciousness and in a flash her eyes burst open. Joining with Dark Amber made my body stronger and I truly felt like nothing could stop me.

My body (A/N let's just call her body Twi when she's in this state.) basking in it's new power smiled vehemently at Kane and with a swift movement, so swift and hard that it shocked me that I could ever do it, she kick Kane in the chest so hard that the impact caused him to drop me/her and he even doubled over in pain.

This clearly shocked the pack and even me since I tried to kick Kane when I was first captured and it was like kicking a steel wall.

Kane looked at me/Twi and said angrily. "You aren't supposed to do that! You aren't supposed to be so strong!"

Twi bent over him and said "Sorry, but I'm calling the shots now!"

Wow! Where did that come from? I didn't even move my lips yet she spoke!

Twi stood up and made her way pass Kane when we noticed that a member of the pack was coming towards us.

_Run_. I thought but to my surprised Twi just stopped. _Run_. I thought again.

Twi just turned around to face him.

_Run!_ I screamed and begged but Twi didn't do anything.

Then she lifted her foot.

_Yes, finally_ _she's going to run._ I thought gleefully but to my surprised the exact opposite happened as she lifted her foot higher and, with such speed that even I didn't see what happen, gave the guy a mean powerful kick.

That made everyone real angry.

There wasn't even a second of silence after she kicked the guy. The minute our leg made contact to his body five very angry werewolves transformed and made there way towards me.

Yet Twi didn't back down. The minute we saw them coming she only smiled bigger than before. She seemed to take a deep breathe and want charging towards them.

But before she did someone had cut us off and we now stood face to face with Quil.

His expression was full of worry and pain. Not the kind of pain when someone had just punched you, but instead the kind when someone you care about had just betrayed you.

"Twilight, what's wrong with you? You're only making it worst for yourself!"

"And you should know all about that, now wouldn't you, Quil." Twi said in a true acerbic tone. "Considering how you got us into this mess in the first place."

Quil's eyes filled with even more pain. "What's with you Twilight?"

"Sorry, hon, but Twilight's not here right now." Twi responded coolly.

He's eyes harden as he grabbed our shoulder even more roughly and shook us by the shoulder. "What do you mean?" and then he saw something in my eyes and let out a low growl. "Who are you?"

This confused me how he knew it wasn't fully me and then I realized how. While looking deeply into his black eyes I saw my own eyes reflecting back. Instead of my puppy dog brown eye it had turn into a brownish gold.

Twi laughed. "I'm the one who's going to get her out of this mess, seeing as how you were no help."

"I tried to stop her!" Quil said his voice filled with pain.

"By drugging her!" Twi said in disgust. "And it's your own fault, really. I mean you knew how Bella was like, Twilight is a lot like her."

That hit a nerve. Quil turned red in the face and began shaking wildly, just like Kane and Zach did before they changed. And within a second a chocolate werewolf took the man's place.

Twi grinned even more and actually gave a punch to Quil and took a nasty swat in return. What scared me most was the fact that I felt nothing even though I felt blood gushing out at the place he swatted me. You know why? Because I had no control anymore!

This wasn't me! I didn't want to fight, especially not Quil! I didn't even feel any impact or pain since I shook Dark Amber's hand!

Wait…

That's it! Since I couldn't control my body that must've meant that it was Dark Amber doing must of the control. All I had to do was let go of her hand in my mind and I would gain back control.

At least I hope it did…

I focus hard on the dark room Dark Amber was in and to my relief it only took a couple of tries and I was automatically in.

The room was different. It still seemed to sparkle from the electricity that had first flown through Dark Amber and me. There was something else too, but I just couldn't point it out.

Then I saw her. Dark Amber. She too looked different but like the room I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Though I did notice that her eyes were fogged up, which told me that she was indeed the one controlling Twi and not me.

I instantly pulled my hand away from her but then I notice something felt different. I looked down and screamed.

I know knew what was different about the room and Dark Amber. The last time I came here chains had surrounded the room and engulfed Dark Amber but now… Now they entangled me!

I instinctually struggled against their entanglement but the chains only began to dig in tighter and almost seem to shrink. I scream and fought but it did no release its hold, I was still trapped.

I heard an amused chuckled and turned my face to Dark Amber. Her eyes were still fogged up but she could obviously sense me.

"That's right, dear, struggle. They love that the most. You move an inch and they squeeze you tighter then a boa constrictor." She laughed.

"Why?" I screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?" She hissed. "I don't know maybe I'm sick of being here and want you to get a taste of your own medicine!?"

She took a couple of steps and nearly purred with pleasure. "It's been five years since I was able to walk, you don't know how good that feels." She stopped to face me. "But you will, real soon!"

She laughed at this and then even more as she sensed me trying to kick her.

If I could I would have doubled over in pain. The chains where literally snapping me spine into two.

"Yes, it does hurt. And I'm sorry." She said with false sympathy "But the only way for the chains to slip off is if you came into contact with another person. Which is impossible."

Damn! This thing was a parasite more than a chain! I then knew what she meant. It went after anything that moves and when I first grabbed Dark Amber's hand it felt fresh movement and decided to explore.

I could get out though but only if I could grab hold of Dark Amber's hand again, but this would be nearly impossible since Dark Amber knew very well not to get close enough towards me.

Or did she? It wasn't exactly like she forcefully tried to grab my hand so she probably doubt's that I could, all I needed to do was distract her long enough to reach her.

"So what are YOU going to do when you leave ME trapped here?!"

She smiled. "Easy see the world. See what it is really like for myself. And luckily no one really knows you so they'll have no idea that you're trapped here."

"But Quil knew you weren't me!" I shouted.

"True but he won't be alive when I'm through with him. Once he's dead then I'll leave."

I froze at this. She was going to kill Quil! Sure he tried to drug me but that was only so I wouldn't get killed. I couldn't let Dark Amber kill the only living person left who protected me.

"Where do you plan to go?" I asked praying that she would continue prattling.

She did. "Well some place warm and sunny. We DO look prettier in sunlight anyway…"

I drone the rest of what she was saying out and took a vicious swing at her and I was able to connect my hands with hers.

She looked at me in horror. "You bitch! Do you know what you just did!?"

"Yeah! I just foiled your intent to trap me in here forever!"

"Only for five years you #$#!"

Then my dark side starting shooting off every curse word known to man at me as the chains slowly released themselves from me and recoiled themselves against Dark Amber.

Finally I was free and I quickly let go of her hand and transported back into my body. However there was one thing I forgot about…

I was in the middle of the secrete bass with sixteen werewolves, all of whom were majorly pissed off at me.

Looks like I had just escaped from the frying pan and landed straight into the fire…

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and I hope u guys like this ch. by the way sorry if it's not as good as the last but it's going to take a while to outshine that ch.**

**JustAlyse: Thanks, I'm glad u like it.**

**ann smith: Glad u like the whole dark side thing.**

**DKtwifan: Thanks so much and I think I had a little too much fun writing that chapter.**

**pepper66: Can't thank u enough for the idea of Dark Amber, and can u actually believe I'm not gothic after that ch.? **

**RoseMoonHarvestSky: Thanks I am a genius aren't I (lol) and sorry for keeping u waiting but I really didn't start writing until last night, so sorry!**

**twilight's-red-moon: No one really knows were her parents are. They basically disappear the night of the fire five years ago. The good news is that they ARE alive and they ARE together, though.**

**Krakengirl: Thanks so much and I'm glad u think it's great. I'm planning to make this a trilogy so hopefully it will stay great.**


	10. Authur's note

**Authoress Note**

**Okay guys I'm really sorry but I've been too busy this week to even start writing this chapter yet. **

**I mean so far I've had four major projects, five tests, and the pressure of being on four different scholarship grants that if I lose I wouldn't even be able to go back to my high school! And not to mention my grandmother had be hounding me all week and stressing me out even more so I wasn't even allowed on the computer anyway.**

**And you know what? When I was finally able to check my email I felt like crying because I only got 3 reviews! 3!!!!**

**I don't expect to get a high review all the time but it's the fact that I've got a lot of people who put my story on story alert and Fav story/Author list and haven't even review yet!**

**By the way sorry for freaking out on you guys but it's just been too much for me this week and the amount of reviews didn't help. But I would at least like to update again if I can get a minimum of 55 reviews.**

**I really do feel bad about all of this so here's a summary about the next chapter will look like.**

_**Half-blood vs. Werewolves **_

_**Twilight is in over her head when the pack declares that she is too dangerous for La Push to handle and will have to be put to death. However with help from Quil and surprisingly Zach, Twilight might just get a chance to live, and all she has to do is prove she's harmless... in court. **_

_**But this court is different than a regular one. Like how there are no lawyers, judges but just the pack waiting to condemn her. Can she prove she's harmless in time or will she be saying her last words in court?**_

**Sorry if it sounds bad but trust me, I'll make it very good and don't worry it probably won't take to Sat. Oh and I also want to apologize fully to RoseMoonHarvestSky, kyra allana, and DKtwifan. Sorry you guys had to suffer my wrath.**


	11. Half blood vs Werewolves

**I like to apologize again to everyone for being late with this chapter and spazzing out at you guys and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that it is everything that you guys hoped it would be.**

Chapter 9

You know after all these near death experiences I realized something. Movies lied. When you're in a near death experience time doesn't slow down, in fact it just speeds up. One minute I was on the ground surrounded in a sea of angry faces and the next I was once again in the air, only this time I was grabbed by my shoulders and not my neck.

Guess they learn their lesson from the last time.

I waited, fear most likely frozen in my eyes because I too learned my lesson. I learned never to trust Dark Amber even though she in truth was the only one that could get me out of this alive… but in exchange for another life.

But maybe that other life would be able to help me.

I never really had anyone I cared about besides Elli. I mean no one even bothered to give me a chance but Quil was different. He saw something truly good in me and decided that I was worth the risk to defend.

The only question now was did Quil still think that I was truly good? Or did Dark Amber ruin that chance for me?

I still had to try though. If he went through all that trouble to protect me than surely he wouldn't give up on me so soon, even if he was wrong about me being totally good.

I turned me head to his direction and locked my gaze with his. I plead wordlessly with all my heart for him to understand that I needed him and that I was still good, maybe not 100 but then who is?

His eyes reluctantly looked backed at me and I saw him stiffened. He must have realized that Dark Amber was gone now.

'Help me.' My eyes pleaded to him.

Quil looked around, trying to find a way to communicate with me without any of his very angry pack noticing. After what seemed like hours he FINALY remembered that I could read his thoughts.

I guess Quil didn't think too well during stressful times.

_I don't know how to help you_. He admitted sadly in his mind.

I looked at him in annoyance that clearly stated _just get me out of this freak's choke hold_!

_Oh. I get it_. Quil said after a couple more throws of dirty glares on my part. _You want me to get you out of here alive_.

I was about to give him a sarcastic _really_ look when his words brought a stabbing pain to my chest. Alive, he had said. This truly meant that they wished to kill me. But why? I mean they couldn't hate me so much that they were going to kill me. That was prejudice!

Unfortunately my hopes of them letting me go came crashing down like a burning meteorite on some doomed planet when I heard the big macho man, who was still holding me real roughly, declared. "I think everyone here agrees that this THING" He just had to spit on me at this point "is too dangerous to be anywhere near La Push and its citizens. I mean this SAVAGE is too… ummm… too SAVAGE to even be allowed to stay here."

Savage! Who's he calling savage?! At least I'm no drooling wolf man who has the brain the size of a pea!

One of the girls looked at him. "But, Paul, how can we be sure that this 'thing' is actually savage? I mean none of us got the chance to know her… except for Quil anyway…"

Thank goodness there was a reliable woman on this pack too show that dumb Paul he was wrong.

Paul glared at her angrily. "True but Quil was an acquaintance of Bella. He would say anything so he would not be responsible to kill someone—"

"Shut up!" Quil said angrily.

I was not sure what I was more surprised at. The fact that Paul knew a big word (darn he doesn't have the brain the size of a pea, but maybe the size of an orange instead) or that Quil was freaking out. And who was this Bella person everyone kept on mentioning?

Paul only smiled "See, just like I said. And honestly can't you get it into your head that Jake's not coming back. It's because of Bel—"

In lightning fast reflexes Quil, who was literally across the room, hurled himself towards Paul and knock him to the ground, me falling surprisingly out of harms way. But by the time they were on the ground there were no men fighting but instead werewolves, and not just two either. A sandy colored one and a gray one who had dark spots on his back jumped into the fight with Quil's chocolate wolf form and both were attacking a big silver one that was Paul.

The fight was clearly in favor of Quil and the other two but it seemed that the fight was unfair. I'm not saying that _I_ thought it was unfair, just that everyone else saw it that way because a second later three wolves enter this strange arena.

And they clearly weren't on Quil's side.

Now on Paul's team there was a bloody red wolf that was of course Kane, and a brown one that was prettier and darker then Zach's and a tan and black one that looked more like a mutated German shepherd.

The numbers were again unfair with the arrival of the German shepherd and they broke off into groups and kept the other two allies of Quil busy. The shepherd took the sandy one and the brown one took the gray one with spots, leaving poor Quil alone to fight both Kane and Paul.

Quil was a good fighter but Kane and Paul used dirty tricks and soon poor Quil was corner. I watched with horror stricken eyes as they moved in for the kill, and without even knowing what I was doing I hurled myself into the middle of the battle floor and braced for the collision of the brawny claw.

A second passed and I felt the worst pain ever.

Paul, not expecting me to move so fast, punched into what was supposed to be Quil but instead was me. It literally felt like I was just hit by a moving train. I was thrown twenty feet across the room and landed with a sickening thud against the wall.

_Great. Back on my wall for the third time._ I thought with bitter humor.

This time, though, no one was holding me. Instead I was suspended by the crater that formed from the blow of Paul's punch. With in a second gravity finally took over and I crumbled to the floor, quite painfully too.

I waited for the pain that blinded me to pass and I tried to slowly get up and inspect the damage while I still had a chance. However no amount of slowness could minimize the pain I felt, and even going at a rate a crippled tortoise could beat, the pain was still intense that I nearly doubled over and I actually cried out in pain. And that is something I never do in public, no matter how much the hurt.

I actually wasn't paying attention to any of the pack so I didn't notice that one of them was coming towards me. When he finally approached me I nearly had a heart attack.

"It's okay!" He said soothingly. "I won't hurt you." He promised.

I recognized his voice and I knew immediately that it was the guy Zach that I had originally followed. I somewhat calmed down but I didn't let my guard down, still unsure if he wouldn't hurt me.

He looked over my injuries and said "This is real bad. You've got five broken ribs, a broken collar bone, twisted ankle and I'm pretty sure you have a concussion."

I laughed darkly. "That explains why I feel like hell."

He nodded then looked at me more seriously. "Why did you do it?"

I looked him in the eye and said "Because I'm not a monster, even if you think I am. I couldn't let Quil get hurt after all the things he and Claire did for me."

This answer shocked him and he instantly pulled away from me. He got off and headed towards the rest of the pack with a new determine look in his eyes.

He approached a bewilder Billy Black and said with great authority "Great Elder Chief, I come here before you about the half blood. I believe that we judged her too harshly and that she has the right to have a say in this whole matter."

Billy stared at him curiously "And why is that?"

"Because, sir, she is clearly severely injured and just risked her life to save a member of our own. A savage would never do anything like that."

Billy sighed and said out loud to the pack. "It has come to my attention that we have some dislike in the original deal. They think that the half blood should have a say in this matter and I agree. That is why I'm leaving the choice to what we shall do with her is up to you."

I stared in disbelief at this. Was it really happening?

It clearly was because Billy Black wheeled his way toward me and said. "We are going to need to learn everything about you before we can decide whether off you should be let go free or with some sort of punishment."

I stared at him for a second with bewilder eyes, but then I nodded.

"My name is Amber Twilight and I don't know who or what I am."

I saw the pack whispering and their bewildered expressions and I continued "When I was eleven there was a fire and I got separated from my family and I awaken with amnesia in the middle of a hospital. I was then taken to an orphanage where I was hated by all but one girl. Her name was Ellia LeFreak."

"Things were hard for me because of the amnesia but Ellia, or Elli as I came to call her, was always there for me and I was soon able to conquer almost every obstacle that was in my way. When I was twelve we discover that there was something truly different about me."

"We find out that I could read minds, which I had great amount of strength and speed, when I was thirteen we found out that I could also heal myself after a period of time, since the scars from the fire that were supposed to be there for life disappeared."

"All these abilities were getting stranger and stranger and soon we were starting to wonder what I really was. Elli than had us search on the internet about anything concerning a half golden eye girl, but we found nothing."

"I was fifteen when I finally gave up the search. Elli had tried everything, from looking up lost files to actually putting up a found file but no one responded. It was like I didn't exist."

"Then the nightmares started. It was always the same thing. I was waiting for my family to come home when all of a sudden an unusual fire started that spread too quickly. I was trapped in less than ten minutes, yet somehow I find a way out. But when I make it out on the other side there's a man waiting there for me. A horrible man that is ice cold to the touch and has gleaming red eyes."

I shivered at the memory and I realized that the pack was whispering again and staring more intently at me than before.

"Elli thought it was probably a key to my past but I never believed her. Then something bad happened…" I trailed off and took a deep breath as tears began to fall from my brown eye. "I was out and someone killed Elli, the police put it as an accident that she tripped and fell two flights of stars, but I know that didn't happen. Someone killed my best friend, no my sister really, and got away with it, and I was forced with another mystery."

"I couldn't take being in the orphanage without Elli so I ran away and when I did I found a letter that Elli had written to me." I smiled a little at this but tears were still falling down. "She said she finally found something from my dream and that there was this woman name… something Swan and that she was probably connected to me in some way and she lived in Forks, Washington."

"So I printed out a train ticket with some help from Mr. Clemmons, of course." I couldn't help smile at this. "But something happened on the train and I was no longer welcome aboard so I did the only thing I could do at the time… I jumped and unintentionally landed into the ocean."

"Wait why did you jump in the first place?" A woman from the pack asked me.

"Well, I would've been more than kicked off the train. You see they sort of saw my abilities by accident and they pretty much freaked out and were going to send me to the nut house, so I jumped. I heal anyway so it didn't matter if I landed on solid ground, but since there was an ocean we were riding over I didn't have as much as a chance. I can heal but I'm still human, even if I am just half, and I still need to breathe."

"Then when I woke up and I found myself here in La Push where there was clearly a secrete. You see I can't stand secrets or mysteries since my whole life is one big one and the last thing I needed was another unsolved one. When I heard and saw those wolves… or should I say you guys, I freaked and I knew I had to solve this one. Out of all the mysteries that have been thrown to me I thought at least this one I would be able to solve…"

"But I was wrong, this was something I never even came close to and I'm not dangerous and I would never do anything to harm anybody here in anyway… besides self defense" I looked at each of them with pleading eyes and begged "Please, please don't kill me."

I waited for the whispering to die down and when it finally did I had the greatest hope that they were going to let me go and I actually believed it. Then Kane opened his mouth…

"Are you all going to fall under her spell? She's tricking you all so she won't be punished!" He growled. "And what about the deal?!"

"What deal can be valid if I was never given a choice?" I shouted back and then I realized something. "You set me up! You knew I was following you all along and you didn't try to stop me!"

He looked at me angrily and I immediately heard the ridiculous excuse he was going to make. "And don't bother lying. I can read minds, remember?"

"Fine, I knew you were following me, but I wasn't the one who told you to follow me!"

"But it's still treason to show an outsider an entrance to a secrete bass when you could have easily stopped me or at least tried to get me off your trail. Admit it you set me up!"

Kane glared at me with such hatred that if looks could kill I would have already been dead. "You tricked me."

"No it is you who tricked us!" Quil shouted angrily.

Kane and Quil started to shout at each other but reluctantly stopped when Billy glared at them.

"And listen if you guys don't want to save me for me than do it for yourselves. Save me so you guys won't have to become murderers."

"Murderers!" Paul spitted. "How dare you call us that you filthy—"

"By definition a murderer is anyone who purposely sheds blood of innocents. I have committed no crime other than the crime of curiosity and though I might be what you call a 'half blood' but that doesn't mean I still don't bleed!"

To show this I dug my nails deep into my palm until one drop of blood fell from my wound.

"So do you really think you won't be murderers by killing me?"

There were a lot of whispering in the back and finally the packed grouped together until finally Billy wheeled out of the circle and made his way towards me.

"Amber Twilight, we have reached a verdict and we all agree, except for two members, that you are…"

**DUN! DUN! DUN! **

**I know I'm so evil for doing this by I don't feel like adding more. Okay real sorry for not updating sooner but I've not only been sick all week but my grandmother had gotten all dictator about the computer so I've only be allowed on it for two days.**

**I really hope you guys like this and that this is not that bad (my grandmother is so unsupportive) **

**Anyway really sorry again for freaking out on you girls/guys and I promise I won't be late in updating again… well at least not for a while anyway. And I'm not going to hound u guys for reviews unless I don't get any for a chapter.**

**By the way I'm going to have a contest. Six lucky reviewers will be able to design there own character for my story. I know some of u are wondering "So. What's the big deal?" Well the big deal is having your own character in someone else's story. This is really good for those of you who don't have a story of their own yet.**

**You all have until March 23, 08 to apply. What u need to do is give a name, gender and description and age of either 11, 9, 7, two six year olds and a five year old girl.**

**The things about the characters are that Twilight will save there lives and it is through them that everyone starts trusting Twilight more. And don't worry I'll give full credit to who ever created the character.**

**Good luck and make me proud!**

_**DKtwifan: Thanks for reviewing both chapters and to answer your question since Edward and Twilight share basically the same gift if would be easy to pry each others mind, only it wouldn't so much as be prying but more of a conversation that flows easily. As for Aro… hmmm, I'd have to think more about that.**_

_**kyra allana: I'm so glad you think it's awesome and that this ch. doesn't change ur mind.**_

_**RoseMoonHarvestSky: Okay I use to think DKtwifan was the best flatterer but then you came along. I have to say in both your comments I was doing a happy dance and rubbing it into the faces of the people who thought I would never be good n writing. Please don't be disappointed with me for this ch.!!!!**_

_**ann smith: I'm so sorry; I didn't know u were grounded so I really want to apologize to u too. And for ur question the Cullens are going to be mention but not actually be in it (Wait, don't press that close button!) yet until the sequel.**_

_**Arykianna Cullen: I'm glad you'd review a million times for me and I promise I won't make you do that in one week yet. LOL (ok that was bad… sorry)**_

**Remember to read next week's one! And enter my contest!**


	12. Freedom at last

**Remember to apply for my contest by the 23. And it's not my fault for being late! I repeat not my fault!**

**Chapter 10**

I waited to hear what the verdict was when I realized something stupid. The movies weren't exactly lying about time slowing down in certain situations because as I waited for Billy to finish his sentence it felt like the minutes were dragging on to hours.

Beads of sweat were appearing above my forehead and I tried to steady the desperate pounding of my heart. But I couldn't help it since it was a win-win situation, the two who were against the verdict could be Kane and Paul who desperately want me to be punished while t could also be Quil and Zach who fully realized I wasn't a blood thirsty savage.

The question was who the two were. If I knew the two than I would know my fate.

Finally as the clocked ticked by and after my mind made over a hundred unique ideas what was going to happen to me, Billy's sentence was finally completed.

"Innocent!"

"Yes!" I jumped into the air and did a little happy dance. I didn't care that people were looking at me but it was better than me singing on the top of my lungs "I'm gonna live! Gonna live!"

Okay so I was more than a little tempted to sing this but as soon as I opened my mouth about to sing this song someone grabbed me from behind me and squeezed me so tight the air was knocked from my lungs.

I was going to yell at them that my singing wasn't that bad when I realized that it was Quil and that he was giving me a hug.

I know that this is gong to sound pretty pathetic but I had never received a hug from the last five years of my life from anyone besides Elli, so it shocked me to be hugged again by someone else.

"Quil, I can't heal damaged lungs easily, you know!" I rasped.

Quil, seeing that I was turning a fair shade of purple finally realized that he was cutting off my only supply of air, let go of me.

"Sorry." He apologized as I was regaining the ability to breathe, which was so delicious that I did not have any intention to wasting it by talking, so I gave him a thumbs up to show him I was fine.

After several more mouthfuls of air I finally straighten up and smiled at him. "Thanks." I said sweetly.

"For what?" Quil asked curiously.

"For not giving up on me." I replied then added. "For helping to save my life."

"It was nothing. Really." Quil murmured rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well in my eyes it isn't nothing. I wish there was a way for me to repay you for your kindness."

A mischief twinkle sparkled in his dark eyes. "I have an idea."

I did not like the way his eyes were sparkling like that.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing much." He said with a smile.

If saving a life of a doomed person was nothing than what was his idea really like?

"Just spit it out!" I snapped in annoyance, I never did have good patience when it came to people.

"No more snooping around in things that shouldn't be messed with." He said and then joked. "And promise me you'll look before you leap!"

My heart started pounding at this and before I even knew what I was doing I responded with "Hey, I fell! I didn't leap!"

"What?" Quil asked his face filled with confusion.

I blushed an intense red. "Never mind." I murmured in embarrassment.

"I think we had a little too much excitement tonight, we should probably head back home now." Quil suggested.

I agreed but while we were making our way back through the entrance someone stepped in front of us.

"Hey!" I shouted grumpily, I was sick and tired of this secrete bass and there was nothing more that I wanted to do than leave it… possibly forever.

I was planning on just walking right on through the guy when I realized who it was. It was Zach.

"Oh it's you." I said sheepishly.

Zach surprisingly smiled at me and said. "I just wanted to make sure everything's alright with you. Seeing as how messed up you were when Paul smacked you."

"That was definitely a punch!" I argued. Hey punched are way worst than smacks and I didn't feel like being belittled after what happened tonight.

Quil shook his head and me wondering why I was still picking fights with members of the pack before I told him that that was not fighting but just simply correcting Zach. Luckily Zach didn't mind.

"It's cool. But are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I assured him. "A little sore and a little grumpy but that's all. My bones are healing and I'm pretty sure the concussion passed."

"That's good." He agreed and then said it would be best if we go home so that I can get some sleep.

I was never so happy to see the outside world than I was the minute I got out of the secrete bass. I could tell that Quil felt the same way by the he smiled when we reached outside and not just because I could hear his thoughts.

"That was some night, huh?" He said teasingly.

"Yeah it's not every day that you discover that a town's secret is that half the people in t are werewolves, or that you're half vampire that has a twisted evil self, or being condemned to death only to be saved the last minute and have to sit through a strange court!" I laughed with him.

We had only been walking a couple of feet when a great wave of sleepiness came over me. At first I ignored it, thinking I was just drowsy but then a horrible screaming filled my head.

"OHHHHHH!" I moaned as I collapsed to my knees with my hands over my ears trying to stop the screaming but it wasn't working.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Quil asked me, his voce filled with genuine worry and care.

I was going to say I was fine but then the screaming continued and soon I too was screaming in agony.

"Twilight!" Quil shouted and rushed to my side. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts." I cried. "Make the screaming stop, Quil, make it stop!"

The screams only seemed to intensify and soon I was flailing my body in pain leaving the poor baffled Quil looking at me in worry as if I just lost my sanity.

"Make it stop!" I whimpered.

"What screaming?" Quil asked and then I finally realized something.

The screaming wasn't from the outside… it was in my mind.

Then I heard it. The most evil voice possible. She said. "That's right, squirm like the worm you are! You didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

"Dark Amber!" I hissed in discussed. It was the last thing I did before I blanked out.

**Okay sorry if this story is way off but I literally wrote this in a couple of hours and I knew you guys would be peeved at me for missing another week.**

**You see my grandmother is still not letting me on the computer at all except weekends and she's being getting worst. You see I got this new kitten and nanny (AKA my grandma) said that I had to take care of it and watch it so I wasn't even allowed on (the only reason I can write now is because he's sleeping on my lap.) also I blame my friend who loaned me the book **_**A Great and Terrible Beauty **_**and it's sequel because I've gotten addicted to it and didn't fill like putting the books down long enough to write.**

**By the way I really hope more people apply to the contest cause if I don't get enough participants than I won't be able to update on the week of the 23.**

**By the way I'm trying my best to update weekly so please don't hate me! It's hard to go on the internet at all because my grandmother is addicted to talking on the phone so she gets real angry if I'm on it.**

_**Tammy: I'm glad you think I'm a really good writer and I promise I'll do my best in updating on time.**_

_**Arykianna Cullen: Thanks I'm glad u think I'm the best even though I leave you on cliffs and also thanks for entering the contest and your character sounds really good.**_

_**RoseMoonHarvestSky: Thanks for reviewing and I'm honored u accept the title and thanks for giving me a somewhat nice flame. I also laughed at what you put in the bottom, and I really do like your character too.**_

_**ann smith: I'm glad that u'll still read this even though the Cullens won't be in it for a while and thanks I am feeling better.**_

_**LightningStorms: I really hope you can think of a description becausre I would like you to join in the contest.**_


	13. Nightmares

Chapter 1

**Once again I need more people for the contest. I at least need a seven, two six and a five year old girl. Remember I'm not going to update for that chapter until I get all of the characters also the deadline will not be until April 11 now.**

**By the way Happy Easter!**

**Chapter 11**

I didn't know what I was doing or where I was. The only thing I knew was that I should run. Run as fast as my legs could carry me and pray that I made it out okay.

It scared me that my body was so freaked out and that my brain was not able to detect yet.

I tried yet again to identify my surroundings but everything was so pitch black that I couldn't even see the hands in front of my face let alone anything else so how was I even suppose to run?

And this was no average darkness for even my golden eye, that possibly was part of my vampire genes because of its superior sight, couldn't see anymore than my brown eye.

I then realized that I never actually tried to move yet, it was like I was frozen in fear. When I realized this the image of a deer caught in the middle of the road with an oncoming car heading straight at it, and I for one did not want to be caught in the headlights.

I carefully put my foot at in front of me, feeling around first to make sure I wasn't standing near a cliff (hey, you never know) and after I was pretty sure that I wasn't about to fall off something really steep I put my other foot next to the left one.

I probably taken only five steps when my left foot hit a solid surface that I could only guess from the pain was a tree… a really big, strong tree. After a few minutes and a large amount of cursing in my mind I noticed that when my foot collided with the tree it became less like a dark abyss and more like a dark night.

This gave me an idea and I placed both of my hands onto the tree and sure enough light started to filter into my surrounding area, identifying it as a forest.

It was different than the average forest, for one thing everything was green and I mean GREEN. Not only the grass or the leaves but also the tree trunks, branches and the ground itself were covered with what I could only guess was moss.

Yet there was something vaguely familiar about this place but I just couldn't put my finger on it. 

I took a couple of steps away from the tree as I tried to figure out how I even got here when my foot got stuck in something.

_Stupid moss!_ I thought bitterly as I reluctantly tried to get my foot out of whatever my foot landed in. 

But the task was much more difficult then I thought because every time I tried to pull my foot out it would only sink in deeper and soon the murk had taken my foot into its capture and it had taken my left leg all the way to the knee.

Now I was starting to panic. It was like quicksand only deadlier. I tried to release the bind it had over me but it was no use. I was only sinking in deeper and soon my whole leg was engulfed by the strange murk.

I then realized that it was getting darker again. Bewildered I looked around and found the entire forest glowing with an ominous red color. 

The exact color of blood.

I was scared now. Something was definitely wrong and the whole forest seemed to be howling in agony "Get out while you can."

I tried yet again to release my entire leg but it was not only a fruitless task but I fell into the whole thing this time. It was then that I found out what the murk really was and I screamed out loud.

It was blood! 

There were even human bones floating around the bottom of it, bones of those who were unlucky and were dragged to the bottom were they will be trapped forever.

And it seemed that I was the marsh's next victim.

I snapped then. I didn't want to die! I began thrashing about and I tried desperately to get out of the murky substance of blood. I somehow managed to get half of my body out of it but then something grabbed the back of my legs and starting to drag me back under.

"I told you, you couldn't get away from me." She hissed in her evil voice.

"Let me go!" I cried and tried to shake Dark Amber off but to no avail since she only seemed to dig in deeper into my legs with her lethal like claws.

"No! I'm showing you what it feels like to be locked away forever!"

Then with a mighty tug she sent me tumbling back into the marsh dragging me to the bottom.

I tried fighting her. I kicked, I scratched, I punched and hit and I even bit her (which wasn't really a good idea because I got a lot of blood in my mouth) but she only smiled and grabbed me more roughly as she continued dragging us to the bottom.

I then panic even more as I saw what look some sort of vortex at the bottom and I immediately knew were that would lead me. Right into the prison room Dark Amber was stored in were I would stay for at least five years while she wrecked havoc with my life.

She saw the panic looked in my eyes and only smiled wider enjoying every minute of my fruitless attempt of escaping.

I felt sick to my stomach because I knew I failed and that she was finally going to succeed in my capture. It would just be better if I gave up, but it wasn't my nature to give up a fight.

Wait a sec!

Dark Amber was still part of me so of course she knew that I would struggle and that I would never give in to her, so the only way for me to escape her clenches was to do something that she would never expect from me. Stop fighting.

I stopped my struggling and flattened my body in defeat. Dark Amber feeling the change stiffened in bewilderment and locked her cruel gaze into mine trying to decipher what the heck I was doing. 

She of course didn't know what was happening so as she tried to decipher my new strange movement she accidentally loosened her hold on me like I prayed she would and with her slightly off guard I manage to aim a great kick in her stomach that sent her reeling in pain and mostly shock. 

I knew that it would do no good to celebrate now so while Dark Amber was still in shock I managed to flail my legs in what was suppose to be swimming and took off to reach the surface of this blood marsh and hopefully get out of this nightmare of a place.

My hands shot out of the water and touched a gritty like surface. Sand. Ecstatic I forced my body out of the marsh and managed to pull myself out onto the surface.

After taking in some deep breathes of air I realized that I recognized this place. It was the beach in La Push that Quil, Claire and I had passed countless of times while driving.

Thinking about Quil and Claire gave me a sick feeling to my stomach. They were both probably worried about me. At least I hoped they were because that meant that they cared about me and knew I was missing.

I sighed and picked myself up and tried to find a path that would lead me back to town. After walking for a couple of minutes I realized that something was not right. It was too quiet even though I was real close to town.

Something was wrong. In all my time in being in La Push I realized that things were never quiet during the day since everyone was usually out and having fun outside.

I began to quicken my pace which soon turned into a jog and then a run and before I knew it I was pushing my speed to the limit.

I reached town and sighed with relief when I noticed the back outline of Quil.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I thought for the minute something horrible happened to La Push." I said and laughed at myself for being silly.

Quil didn't say anything and didn't even bother to turn around and face me.

"I mean there's no noise or anything. I thought something bad happened to you guys so I rushed over here."

He was still quiet and still had his back on me. Annoyed I searched his mind for thoughts but I gasped in surprise. It was silent and eerie… Just like La Push itself.

Scared I timidly placed my hand on Quil's shoulder and gave him a gentle yet firm shove expecting him to turn around in anger, but to my horror the shove knocked him to the ground.

"Sorry!" I apologized to him and got down on my hands and knees, but once I got down there I screamed in horror.

Quil was dead! There were two incisions in his neck that looked exactly like fang marks. I drew back in alarm thoughts acing through my mind.

_He was bitten!_ I thought almost hysterically. _Bitten by a vampire!_

"No!" A ghastly voice replied to my thoughts. "He was bitten by YOU!"

"NO!" I shouted even more hysterically nearly crossing the line of insanity. "It wasn't me! I didn't do it… I'm not a monster!"

"But you're not human either." The voice belonging to the person stepped out of the shadows revealing herself as Dark Amber.

I felt my body freeze in fear. She was still after me.

"Besides you don't need to be the one that bite them to kill them. Just by being around them every day puts them in danger of IT finding you." She continued.

"IT?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes IT as those who wish you harm. I don't know who they are or what they want with you, but I do know that whatever they are they are vampires and that they will tear apart anyone you care about just to get a hold of you!"

And to prove her point she lifted some of the shadows that surrounded us revealing hundreds of dead bodies that were torn to pieces all over the ground. 

I stared in shock as I recognized some of the mangled faces as those from La Push. Sick to my stomach I fell to the ground and pulled my knees into my chest rocking back and forth and breathing deeply.

"I don't believe you." I whispered not believing that any of this could ever happen.

"What! Honestly you can't be so blind! You search for the answers of your path yet they are right in front of you! " Dark Amber screamed vehemently. "Do you think that fire you experience when you were eleven was normal? Or how Elli died? NO! It was IT, the vampires."

I stared at her in bewilderment and she only growled in anger. "Fine! You don't believe me so I'm just going to have to show you!" 

She grabbed me roughly around my wrist forcing me to face her and then with a mighty kick sent me soaring into the air.

Any air that was left in my lungs was knocked out of me the minute we made contact with each other and I was soon gasping for air once again.

Finally after awhile I was able to breathe again and I recognized were I was with a jolt. I was back in the orphanage where I grew up with Elli.

I turned around and faced Dark Amber. "Why did you take me here!?" I screamed angrily.

"You need to see for yourself what we're up against." She said with a shrug.

I was going to ask what that meant when I noticed someone approaching the staircase and I nearly fainted after I saw who it was. It was Elli.

She was alone at first but then out of literally nowhere a woman appeared before her. The woman was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had long black hair with elegant curls that fit perfectly against her back, a beautiful face that had to be carved out of stone to be so perfect yet her face was angry and cruel and she had bloodthirsty red eyes.

She moved in such fluid grace that greatly surpassed mine yet there was also something lethal in her movement that made you feel like you were being hunted. And she was heading straight out Elli.

She stopped in front of her and gave a cruel replica of smile at Elli which made her flinch and recoil slightly in horror yet some how poor Elli managed to stand her ground.

"You, witch, where is the twilight?" She asked with such a beautiful voice that was poisoned by anger and hatred.

I looked at the woman with curiosity even though she couldn't see me. She was looking for me.

Elli spoke in a surprisingly commanding tone that didn't sound a bit like a seventeen year old orphan. "I do not know and even if I knew, which I don't, I wouldn't tell it to the likes of you, vampire!"

The vampire only smiled wider. "You know who I am and still you won't tell me. Well if you truly don't know than I guess you could always introduce us." She hinted slyly which sounded a lot like a threat with her tone.

"No! I want have any of YOUR kind going within a hundred feet of her while I'm still alive!" Elli said with such fierceness that even the vampire twitched at her tone.

"Oh well. Looks like I'm just going to have to kill you then!" And with lightning fast reflexes the vampire grabbed hold of Elli by her neck and with just the twist of her wrist she broke her neck and then threw the body down a flight of stars mangling the corpse even more.

"Elli!" I screamed in horror as my worst nightmare replayed all over again. I rushed to the bottom of the stairs but before I hit the last stair someone grabbed hold of me.

"Don't even bother. She's dead anyway." Dark Amber said without a single ounce of feeling let alone sympathy.

I was so sick and tried of Dark Amber that before I even knew what was happening I punched her with so much force that it even surprised me and sent her flying through a couple of walls.

This did not make her happy one bit and within a minute she came back and grabbed me by the neck and pushed me roughly against the wall while squeezing my throat real roughly that I was sure it would break like Elli's did.

"You shouldn't have done that!" She sneered venomously.

"Go… to… Hell!" I croaked.

Outrage Dark Amber drew back her free fist and prepared to punch me in the gut.

THUMP! 

I woke up with a jolt and found myself in the middle of my room in Quil and Clair's house with both of them hovering nervously around my bed.

"I think the CPR worked, Quil. She's finally awake."

"What happened?" I asked after I was able to regain my breath.

"I don't know. One minute we were walking and talking and then next you started screaming and passed out." Quil said.

"You've been asleep for two days now and all of a sudden you stopped breathing and Quil had to do CPR on you and then you finally woke up." Claire added.

"It was just a nightmare then." I whispered, still in disbelief.

"What happened?" Quil asked, clearly still worried.

"Dark Amber came back." Was all I could say leaving both Quil and Claire even more bewildered than before.

**I'm really sorry for being late… yet again but I've only been home for three days since Easter break so I didn't really have time to write.**

**Hope it was scary enough though I think I did go off a bit on the whole nightmare. I swear when I'm writing it feels like my hands get carried away with the typing and I put in something I never intentionally planned. **

**By the way I really really need more people to enter this contest and I can't update that chapter until I get all the kids.**

**And guess what! I FINALLY figured out how to make a profile so you guys can check that out if you want.**

_**RoseMoonHarvestSky: It's okay for giving me flames, though I personally am not looking forward to it and it's not going "superman" for Twilight to save all the kids because she more guides them out than pulls each one out at a time. By the way I am not revealing anymore of the chapter to YOU even if you are a great flatter.**_

_**Queen of the Fairytales: Yeah! New reviewer! Glad you like it and I hope you'll continue reading this story.**_

_**Arykianna Cullen: Yeah! You said I'm the awesomeest person ever, I'm really flattered:) By the way Dark Amber scares me a little too but that just means that I did a good job in creating her. **_


	14. Tears, Pain, then Run Away

Chapter 1

**NEED MORE PEOPLE FOR MY CONTEST! Make some male characters in it too.**

**Also sorry for taking so long but I had an extreme case of writer's block.**

**Chapter 12**

Quil and Claire were still confused to what I meant but before they could interrogate me more I asked them to leave so that I could sleep some more. The way they looked at me I knew they didn't believe me, but they had no choice but to leave.

After they shut the door I listened carefully to detect any noise but after double checking and being positive that no one was spying on me I got out of bed and started to pace.

What was I going to do? Dark Amber was right, even if I didn't hurt Quil and Claire myself than those vampires surely will and it would be my entire fault.

I was in such a dilemma and I had no idea what to do, finally after a couple of minute of pondering I was interrupted by a horribly loud noise. It was my stomach growling from the neglection of not being fed for two days.

I sighed after realizing how hungry I was and since I had no other choice I was force to leave the room and face Quil and Claire in the kitchen.

They both smiled when they saw me and as soon as I sat down Claire placed a big plate piled high with bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes. My stomach growled even louder and to my embarrsement both Quil and Claire heard it.

After not eating in days I eagerly gobbled up the food with as much manners and grace as a starved mountain lion, which both of them noticed right away because they started backing away slowly until I was finished.

After having seconds and thirds I was fully exhausted not to mention full and, Quil and Claire seeing their chance, began to interrogate me.

"Twilight, what happen that night in the woods? And who is dark Amber?" Claire asked first, showing for the first time the pain that I put her through.

I flinched away from her pained eyes and looked right at the ground. I was causing them so much pain… maybe it would be better if I just left, this way I would never have to hurt them again.

"It's hard to explain." I whispered still lost in the train of thought though.

Quil looked at my downcast eyes and said "She's the one that did the fighting that night. The one that try to ki—" He then broke off seeing Claire's bewildered expression.

Kill… That's what he was going to say. Just another reason why I should just leave. Go somewhere far away were I could never hurt them or anyone else ever again.

I nodded solemnly as I bit my lip which was starting to tremble unconditionally.

"What happened there?" Quil asked for the first time.

"She wants freedom. The place she is stored is a living hell and the only way she can be released is by taking my place and me hers." Tears were threatening to come loose. "I didn't know that and she promise to help me get out there alive and then she tried to hurt you and I realized my mistake."

Tears started to blur my brown eye but I ignored it. "I managed to get ride of her but it turns out I can't… she's still part of me no matter how different and I can never get rid of her."

Taking a deep breathe I said the words that I dreaded to say. "Maybe it would be better if I left like most of the pack wants. No matter how harmless I may be, I still am surrounded by dangers that can hurt you both… and I don't want to lose you!" And to my horror I began to cry.

There was a grim silence for a while and after a couple of mind numbing minutes, Quil finally stood up and was about to speak to me, and by the looks of things it was going to be a quit serious discussion.

_Go on say it. _I begged silently. _Tell me to leave and never come back. Tell me that I'm too dangerous to ever be within a hundred feet of La Push._

He said and did the exact opposite of what I was thinking.

He gave me a gentle hug; Claire joined in too, and said gently to me. "Why would we do that after all we've been through to protect you. Do you really think your mysterious past and a dark self trapped inside you will scare a grown werewolf like me?"

I stared at him through wide eyes. "But, Quil—"

"No, Twilight, Quil's right." Claire said cutting me off. "Nothing you say or do can change the fact that we care about you. And after all we've been through the last thing we're going to do is abandon you now!"

I finally broke. No one had care that deeply for me in so long and they were risking their lives by allowing me to stay with them. Never before had I been touched so deeply and finally after everything that I've been through for the last two months of all the things I lost and all the horrors I faced came pouring out of me and I finally cried fully.

Quil stepped back as Claire gave me a even bigger hug and started stroking my hair, speaking softly to me and telling me to let it all out.

"Y-y-you d-don't u-un-understand. They'll find you just like they did my parents and Elli and they'll hurt you. All because of me and it'll be all my fault." I cried into her shoulder even though she didn't understand what I was saying since most of the words were muffled by her shoulder.

Finally I ran out of a tear which was good because Quil started to look uncomfortable. I gave him and his wife a shaky smile letting them both know that I was okay.

After a couple of minutes of silence I flinched away as I heard a mean thought outside. "Quil, I think a member of your pack is out there. It sounds really important and he wants to talk to you and Claire… alone."

Quil nodded and made his way to the door but Claire stopped and looked at me confusingly wanting to know if I would be okay by myself.

"Go on. I'll be fine." I told her and after taking a look around the kitchen I added. "I'll just wash the dishes for you, seeing that most of those plates are mine anyway."

Claire nodded and reluctantly followed after Quil. I moved myself towards the sink and after pausing for a second I decided to listen closely to what they were saying in the other room.

It was a bit difficult at first but after tuning in my hearing I was finally able to pick up what they were saying and still be able to do the dishes in case anyone decided to come in and check up on me. Besides the plates were grossing me out a little anyway.

"So the half blood finally woke up." A man with a deep voice said.

"Yes, Jared. _Twilight_ woke up." Claire said with a hint of anger in her tone about the guy not calling me by my name.

"Did you decide what you're going to do with it— I mean her?" The man name Jared asked.

"The choice is up to hers, but most likely she'll stay with us until the flooding in Forks clears. Then she'll find that possible relative of hers." Quil said.

"Why even bother trying to hide it, Quil. You know or at least guessed who she is. You know she's Bella and that bloodsucker's daughter so why even bother hiding it." Jared snapped.

Bella? There was that name again, where did I first hear it? I tried to think real hard and than I remembered it. The letter I found on Elli's funeral said the person that was a key to my past was Isabella Swan… Bella for short.

I felt suddenly angry. They knew this whole time and they didn't even bother to tell me. They figured out who I was before I did!

I listened closely for more, abandoning my task of washing the dishes altogether.

Quil didn't say anything and Jared laughed. "Oh, I get it. This is about Jake isn't. You think that she can help just because she's Bella's daughter. Face the fact, dude. Jake is gone and it's all because of that half blood's mother."

I then heard something that sounded like a punch and I knew right away that Quil had just punched Paul.

"You're wrong!" He screamed. "Jake is still out there and the half blood can release him from that form!"

Half blood. He called me half blood.

I felt extremely angry now. I meant nothing to them! I was only a tool to help save their friend and nothing more. And to think for a second I actually believed that they cared for me!

I never felt so angry or betray before in my life and before I even knew what I was doing I opened the window above the table a leaped out of it, landing gracefully onto my feet.

I couldn't handle this much rage and I started running and running. Pushing my speed and myself to the limit. Finally I stopped by a lake, not even sure if I was still in the state of Washington let alone La Push itself, panting out of breathe yet still angry. Believe it or not I was even angrier and not just a Quil or Claire or the whole pack, but the world, God and even Elli… especially Elli.

"Why didn't you just tell them where I was!" I shouted across the lake hysterically. "You knew where I was anyway, I would've been alright. I would've still had you!"

Frustrated I threw the nearest rock into the lake and screamed. "Dammit, Elli, why didn't you just turn me in! Why did you have to leave me?"

Then I collapsed and started to cry. I didn't know what to do anymore, I didn't know where I belonged or where I was headed. And for once in my life I felt not only completely alone but scared.

My thoughts were in a haze and I didn't know what to do, but I did no one thing. I wasn't going back to La Push ever again…

**Yes I know this chapter is filled with a very emotional Twilight but hey she's been through a lot and never had a chance to let her feelings out. Sorry if it's a little confusing but hey it took me a while to get out of the whole writers block thing. **

**As for the last sentence don't take everything so literally since she is very stress and emotional right now.**

**I'm really happy with how the progress of the story is going on and so far I've 1,405 hits but you know what makes me angry. I have 8 people on my story alert list that haven't ever reviewed! It doesn't have to be anything long just update. Tell me if I'm doing good or bad; just write update or anything really. I really want to know if my skill is improving or not and if I'm going off track a little on my story.**

**Sorry for my little rant but one more thing. ****ENTER MY # CONTEST ALREADY**** (No actual curse was used but I don't have a good enough adj so put in whatever u feel like)**

**Special thanks to RoseMoonHarvestSky who help me get out of my writers block and help me decide between the two choices that I couldn't pick. By the way hope u like how it turned out.**

_**Arykianna Cullen: Thanks I'm glad you think I did a wonderful job and it's reviewers like you that help me force my way out of writers block.**_

_**Queen of Fairytales: Oh I can't wait until you finally catch up with my chapters and tell me if you think the story improves or gets worst as it goes.**_


	15. Special Chapter

Chapter 1

**I feel bad about being so late with you guys so I decided to give you a special chapter in the same week to make up for it.. Remember it's told from Quil's perspective and it starts off right from when Twilight told them about Dark Amber. Enjoy.**

Special Chapter:

Through Quil's Eyes.

Never before had I ever seen Twilight cry. She was so reserved and tried hard not to show any emotions, the only time her face wasn't blank was when someone mentioned her past or the rare moments when she would laugh at one of my jokes.

It made me feel slightly uncomfortable because I had no idea what to do in this situation, so I did the only thing that seemed reasonable. I gave her a hug.

She stiffened at first showing that she hadn't been hugged in the longest time and after a couple of seconds joined in, Claire soon joined in too. The hug wasn't enough though so I told her sweetly. "Why would we do that after all we've been through to protect you. Do you really think your mysterious past and a dark self trapped inside you will scare a grown werewolf like me?"

Twilight looked at me like I was crazy but I ignored it. It wasn't the first time I got that I got that look and it wouldn't be the last. "But, Quil—"

"No, Twilight, Quil's right." Claire said cutting Twilight off before she could say anymore. "Nothing you say or do can change the fact that we care about you. And after all we've been through the last thing we're going to do is abandon you now!"

Twilight really broke down this time. It was like the wall she held up for so long had finally came crumbling down and every little thing she was holding back was being released.

I defiantly didn't know what to do now, and Claire seeing my confusion stepped in for me by giving her an even bigger hug, stroking her hair and whispering softly to her.

Twilight started to mumble something that sounded like they'll only hurt us. And that she wasn't worth the trouble to protect but neither me nor Claire bought it. She was special even if she wasn't the only one that could save Jake now.

Finally the tears stopped and we all stayed quiet for a minute, enjoying the peace while we could when Twilight suddenly cringed away. She then looked up at me and said. "Quil, I think a member of your pack is out there. It sounds really important and he wants to talk to you and Claire… alone."

By the tone of her voice I could only guess that whoever was at the door was thinking something prejudice about her and didn't want Twilight within 100ft of them.

I nodded knowing that it was probably important if they decided to go to my house even though must members of the pack had been avoiding it ever since they found out Twilight was half vampire. Claire however stopped and looked at Twilight guiltily not wanting to leave her all alone after the ordeals she been through.

Twilight noticed her hesitation and said. "Go on. I'll be fine." she told her and after taking a look around the kitchen she added. "I'll just wash the dishes for you, seeing that most of those plates are mine anyway."

Claire nodded and reluctantly followed me to the door but I knew her mind was still on Twilight.

We opened the door and to my astonishment it was Jared. "Jared, what a surprise. So, what brings you here?"

Jared moved around awkwardly and after a couple of moments of silence finally said. "Just business. The pack wants to talk about the half blood."

"You mean Twilight." Claire snapped out of annoyance. She had starting taking a sisterly role over Twilight and could not stand her being referred as anything that made her sound any less human then she already was.

"What about her? I thought the pack was alright with her staying with us?" I asked.

"It's not that it's just that the pack is worried that you guys are getting a little too attached to the thing." Jared said looking directly at Claire who was obviously boiling with anger at him for calling Twilight a thing.

"So what if we are!' Claire snapped. "It's not like she's dangerous!"

"But that is were you are wrong. Anything that we don't know the potential of is dangerous and you should know that by now, Quil." Jared said.

After looking around for a while he finally asked. "So the half blood finally woke up."

"Yes, Jared. _Twilight_ woke up." Claire said with a hint of anger in her tone about the guy not calling Twilight by her name yet again.

"Did you decide what you're going to do with it— I mean her?" Jared quickly changed what he was about to say after seeing the glares that both me and Claire were giving him.

I took a deep breathe and said the lines that I've practiced so many times before. "The choice is up to hers, but most likely she'll stay with us until the flooding in Forks clears. Then she'll find that possible relative of hers."

Jared looked at me angrily. "Why even bother trying to hide it, Quil. You know or at least guessed who she is. You know she's Bella and that bloodsucker's daughter so why even bother hiding it." He snapped.

Claire looked at me in confusion and I tried to avoid her gaze. I didn't tell her that it was Billy and I who first figured out who and what she was. It was Billy who made me swear not to tell anybody about what we had discovered.

I remained silent not wanting to lie again in front of my wife and Jared laughed. "Oh, I get it. This is about Jake isn't. You think that she can help just because she's Bella's daughter. Face the fact, dude. Jake is gone and it's all because of that half blood's mother."

Jake. I felt suddenly angry. Jake who was stuck in that form, gone further than any of us had gone before all because he had lost his soul mate. I didn't care what anybody said; we were going to be able to get him back to his human form and I was going to rip apart anyone who said otherwise!

Without even knowing what I was doing I threw a punch straight at Jared's startle face and before I knew it we were caught fighting in a huge brawl. However we were equally matched and soon we were both panting on the floor.

"You're wrong!" I screamed. "Jake is still out there and the half blood can release him from that form!"

I was so angry at Jared, Paul and all the others that doubted that Jake would ever be all right again that I didn't even realized that I called Twilight a half blood.

I stood up, still panting slightly and said angrily. "Now get out of my house!"

Jared nodded and before I even had a chance to blink, he was gone leaving me alone with my very angry wife.

"Quil Ateara, how dare you keep stuff from me!" She hissed but knowing her this was only the beginning of her tirade. "We are not only a married couple but we are also soul mates and we should share everything we know!"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew who Twilight's parents were? More importantly why didn't you tell her?"

"I wanted too…" I said in defeat. "But Billy warned me not to tell her until the time was right and not to tell you in case she read your mind."

"Oh, so you didn't tell me because you thought I was weak and couldn't control my thoughts around her when it was me that you forced to drugged her!" Claire yelled. "And calling her a half blood, you made her sound more like a tool than a person!"

Angry Claire stomped away and made her way to the kitchen to probably talk to Twilight no doubt. I was shocked when I heard her shout my name but not in anger but in fear.

I rushed towards her where she cried out. "Twilight's gone… she probably heard everything you guys said and ran away."

I stared at her in confusion. "But why?"

Claire stared at me like I was an idiot (told you someone else was going to give me that look today) "Twilight is still a teenage girl, who is going not only through a rough time but has a heart damaged more than any girl I know. The only person who ever accepted her was killed and she feels responsible and know she feels betrayed by the only other people she let in her life."

"But she couldn't lose faith in us that quick." I argued still in shock that Twilight was gone.

"She never had a chance to learn to trust and any little thing against her scares her. She's been shunned her whole life and the only thing she knows what to do is when the people she trust let her down is to run away before they have a chance to hurt her more."

"But she will be okay, won't she?"

Claire started to cry. "That's what I'm worried about. She is in such a vulnerable stage where she has literally lost the only people that loved her and has nowhere to turn to that I'm afraid she'll do something drastic. I'm afraid that she even might try to kill herself…"

"That can't happen!" I said denying it, telling it more to myself than to Claire. "She can heal herself anyway so it's not like she can shoot herself or something."

"But she can drown…" Claire said softly.

I then remember what Twilight said once. _I'm still human, even if I'm only half so I still need to breathe._

I stood up sharply and I knew that the worry was as clear on my face as it was on Claire's. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to go after her, or at least send someone after her… preferably a werewolf."

I laughed. "She probably hates my guts right now and I'm pretty sure none of the guys are going to willingly try a search and rescue mission for her."

"I know." Claire said, sadness saturating her voice. "I just don't know what else to do."

We stood in silence for a while, looking out the window that Twilight had jumped out of not too long ago. Was she feeling as sad and scared as we were now? Did she miss us or could she care any less? Did she really think that we betrayed her and wanted to use her as a tool?

"This is all my fault." I said finally. The guilt was overwhelming.

Claire didn't say anything, not even trying to deny it. I knew she was angry at me for hurting Twilight and making her runaway. I knew she was angry at me for losing her almost younger sister.

I sighed. I messed up big and I let everyone downed. Twilight, Claire, Jake, Billy, Embry, Seth… wait Seth!

"Honey, I think I know someone who can help us!"

Claire stared at me in disbelief but rewarded me with a smile. That was all I needed and I rushed hastily to the phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hello, Seth? It's me Quil… Can I ask you a major favor?"

**So did you girls/guys like it? I hoped that by showing it through Quil's view you guys could understand the last chapter better and the next one, also I felt bad for making Quil look like the bad guy… again so I wanted to show it through he's perspective.**

**I'm really happy with the reviews so let's push it to 70 this time, okay? And I really hoped I did good writing it through Quil's perspective, I'm so use to Twilight's that it felt a little weird.**

**And I promise I will update again on Sat. Promise!**

_**RoseMoonHarvestSky: You're welcome and I accept your offer to be you "Beta" and help you with some of your stories. By the way I never had a chance to tell you thanks for actually reading all the notes I put at the bottom of the story so thanks for that too and I'm looking forward to hear some of your ideas.**_

_**Robo-Kyo: Thanks for reviewing and really sorry that my story plot confuses you, and I hope u'll still read my story and not give up on me totally.**_

_**Arykianna Cullen: I'm glad that u think that the story is getting better and you are definitely one of my favorite reviewers and I look forward to ur reviews.**_

_**Queen of Fairytales: I'm glad you finally caught up and I'm so happy that u think they're good. You are also starting to be one of my fav reviewers and don't worry there's always plenty of room for people to be my fav reviewer. **_


	16. Painful Negotiations

Chapter 1

**I must warn you guys that Twilight is a little loopy at the beginning so if it gets a little strange just ignore it because she'll turn sane again as u go on. Please do not close this document.**

Chapter 13

Three days had passed since I last saw Quil and Claire. Three horrible days that had passed by in such tormented agony and loneliness that I wondered repeatedly why I wasn't insane yet. That is if I wasn't already.

I stayed by the lake that whole time. Just staring at it and trying to figure out what to do. I was so confuse and I felt so lost and I didn't know what to do or what I was doing. I hoped that by being near this tranquil body of water I would be able to clear my mind and make a good decision, but so far nothing.

I sighed, the first sound I made in days. This was pointless, I was no closer to figuring out what I was going to do anymore than I was three days ago.

I was also not in the best mood either. I was wet, hungry, tired and feeling terribly homesick from Quil and Claire.

Sighing again I playfully splashed my hand over the lake enjoying the feeling of the water rush through my hands and watching the ripples that were growing larger and larger and how it seemed to change my reflection.

I watched this for a while, waiting until the last rippled faded and when it did I gasped. When I looked down at my reflection I didn't see an awfully pale girl of sixteen that had a beautifully shaped face, with a curved nose and full lips, but had a menacing gold eye and a puppy dog brown one and had a messy set of brunet hair with unusual bronze highlights. Instead I saw a girl of eighteen with dark black hair that it seemed to shine blue, a somewhat pretty face with a curved nose and puckered lips. She had piercing eyes of an unusual shade of violet and her left eyebrow was pierced.

I stared at the reflection in reorganization and called at weakly. "Elli?"

The reflection seemed to turn my way and looked me directly in the eye, and if that wasn't strange enough than it began to speak in the clear yet throaty voice that Elli used for the almost eighteen years of her life.

"Hello, Twilight, it's been awhile since we last talked. Isn't it?"

Maybe staring at a lake for three days straight wasn't the best idea, I'm pretty sure that I lost what was left of my sanity. However much that was I have no idea.

"Usually it's forbidden to talk to the living but this is important."

I wonder when I first lost my sanity. Now that I think about it I might've starting going crazy on day two. I knew there was something strange about a woodpecker tap-dancing

"But you're making a huge mistake, Twilight, and you must go back to Quil and Claire's immediately. I can't tell you what's going on now, but I promise I'll explain it to you later." The "reflection" of Elli stared up at me and suddenly growled. "Are you even paying attention to me!"

"What!?" I said jumping up in shock, quickly snapping out of my daydream about an all-you-can-eat buffet.

The "reflection" sighed. "I knew there was no sense talking to you while you're hungry. I just need you to leave now and never come back to this place, go into town not far from here and get something to eat."

Hmmm. Should I listen to the "reflection" that was possibly a figment of my imagination or stay by this lake where I would definitely lose my mind if I hadn't already.

"There might even be an all-you-can-eat buffet there." Elli piped in again and with another rumble of my stomach I was off and made my way into the nearest town I could find.

Finding new towns is easy for me because all I have to do is use my mind reading as a radar and when I hear the thoughts of many people than I know that I'm in some sort of gathering community which is 9 times out of 10 a city/town. The one is usually the gathering of psychopathic protesters, and it is usually better if I avoid them all together… except for the hippies, they're nice and let me have some of there food if I join them. (The tenth time I was tied to a tree they made me a whole carrot cake!)

Luckily it was a city (though I was hoping it was the last batch of hippies a little. That carrot cake was good) and with all the hustle and bustle of modern life caused them not to notice me, which is strange considering I looked like I was mulled by a grizzly bear after my three days of solitude.

After sightseeing for about five seconds my nose picked up the smell of fresh cooked food. (A/N: Twilight doesn't have a vampire sense of smell, she's just really hunger) and I happily followed the aroma of the possibly Italian food. After walking for a couple of minutes I finally reached an Italian restaurant called _Big Tony's Italian Restaurant _but to my horror it was a fancy restaurant meaning fancy clothes, a lot of money and if there was any buffet than it would cost extra.

I sighed at this. With my wild looking hair filled with leaves and my torn clothes I would be kicked out as soon as I'll walk through the door.

I was thinking of a way to get past this obstacle when I heard a cough from behind me that was truly trying to get my attention. Figuring that it was some annoyed city folk that wanted me to get the heck out of there town I turned around reluctantly and faced a major surprise.

It was a Quilette from La Push and I was pretty sure he was a werewolf too. He was big like the rest of them and had solid muscles that showed even through his black coat, cropped black hair and dark black eyes that were strangely compassionate and warm when they looked at me.

Startled by who it was I recoiled a little and after making sure that he wouldn't come any closer to me I glared at him with my most malicious glare and growled angrily at him. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

The man ignored my deadly glare and answered smoothly in a deep yet friendly voice "Name's Seth, and Quil and Claire sent me."

I backed up even furthered against the wall at hearing Quil and Claire's name. The feeling of betrayal and loneliness spread throughout my heart at the thought of them again. A part of me wished badly that they sent this Seth guy to rescue me from this agony and bring me back home again as a family.

I quickly snapped out of that daydream and knew, or at least guessed that he was sent by them so I could continue to be a tool to them and rescue their friend. I was nothing else to them and it is foolish of me to think otherwise.

"Why should I trust you?" I hissed.

He once again didn't heed to any of my threats and said loudly in my mind which caused me to flinch, when were people going to get it that they didn't need to scream for me to hear them?

_You can read my thoughts. You'd know if I was going to hurt you._

I scanned through his thoughts and found nothing other than what he said out loud; however I wasn't buying it that easy. "Might I remind you that it's possible to lie through your thoughts. The last time I wasn't careful I was drugged."

Seth flinched at my statement which made me a little happier. However he spoke again with a hit of annoyance showing that he finally had enough of my attitude.

"Now listen here we can do this the easy way and you can get some food and then come willingly back to Quil and Claire's or we can do this the hard way and I take you back all the way to La Push while your still kicking and screaming."

I stared at him appalled "In broad daylight with all these people around? You wouldn't!"

Seth looked at me. "In case you haven't noticed this city isn't exactly filled with busy bodies."

And to prove it he pointed to me who of course would attract attention a mile away with my wild looked that made me look like a Roman gladiator and Seth who was like 6'5 and who was talking to the gladiator. Anyone in they're right mind would find this suspicious but here no one even looked at us once.

I was more appalled at the people right now then Seth.

"What is wrong with this city!" I whispered in annoyance at the fact that the people wouldn't be any help if I was kidnapped by this giant lunatic.

"Now, Twilight, did you decide what your gong to do?" Seth asked.

I tried to think of a plan and smiled after I thought of one. "I'll go with you willingly but we need to negotiate a couple of things and I really do need to eat." I then looked at the restaurant and sighed in disappointment. "But the only food place here is fancy and I can't go in there wearing these rags or we'll surely be kicked out."

I did another sigh. "I guess we have to negotiate at another time." And with that I began to walk off but before I even taken five steps Seth stopped me from getting any farther.

"Not so fast." He said. "Claire warned me you might try to wiggle your way out so I made preparations." And with that he handed me his brown coat that was so long on me that it fitted me like a dress.

After looking at my reflection on the window I realized it looked acceptable and after getting out some twigs in my hair and groaning in defeat I followed after Seth in the restaurant.

The place was even nicer on the inside and I wonder how Seth was even going to afford me eating here. But my wondering stopped as soon as we were seated at a table and the waitress put garlic bread out on the table.

As soon as she left I eagerly attacked them laughing silently at the fact that I was half vampire and here I was devouring garlic bread which was suppose to kill me. Seth smiled a little too, obviously guessing the cause of my smile.

After all of the garlic bread disappeared into my stomach and after I ordered a three course meal, Seth decided that I was now calm enough to negotiate with him. But before he had time to speak I cut him off.

"Just tell me the truth. Why do Quil and Claire really want me back?"

Seth was silently for a while, whether he was trying to find the right words to describe why they wanted me or fabricating a lie that would make me believe him and fall right their trap I didn't know.

Finally after a while he spoke. "Because they love you, Twilight and they don't want anything bad to happen to you."

I was shocked for a moment. He said they loved me. How many years had I yearned for someone else to love me besides Elli. The thought that someone actually would love me now that Elli was gone was too much for me, and before I even realized it I was crying all over again.

Seth shocked at my outbreak looked confused not sure what to do, I knew it creeped him out a bit that I could only cry with my brown eye, my human eye.

After a while he did the only sensible thing a guy in his position could do. Ask me what's wrong.

"I just been hurt some many times before and I don't want to be hurt again." I cried. "So please don't lie to me. If you made it up than tell me, I just can't take any more lies."

Seth comprehending what was causing me to cry got out of his chair and gave me a hug and tried to wipe away my tears with his extremely warm hand. "Shush! Shush! It's okay and I'm not lying to you. Quil and Claire really do love you. They were scared to death about you and were worrying that you would hurt yourself. They don't think of you as a tool in the least bit and they only wanted your help willingly."

"Don't lie." I moaned. "Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, I swear. If you don't believe me then read my mind. See for yourself."

I did. Through streaming eyes, or eye in my case, I looked deep into his mind and I found the memory of what I needed.

Seth arrived at the Ateara's and when he entered the room I hardly recognized the couple that was Quil and Claire. Quil was so grim looking and his face filled with such guilt that it was so unlike his usually cheerful self. Claire's eyes were glazed with tears and she looked as if she lost someone very dear in her life.

"So what do you want me to do?" Asked the past Seth, clearly shocked about there appearance as much as me.

"We told you bring her back safe and sound. Bring her home, but don't force her." Quil said and then looked down shamefully. "We'd understand if she doesn't want to see us ever again."

"We just want to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic and hurt herself." Claire added.

"Will this be easy or hard?" Seth asked.

"Knowing Twilight, it will be hard. But if she doesn't come with you willingly than give her the money." Quil pointed to a hundred dollar bill. "That way she'll have enough to eat and find a motel to stay in for a while."

Seth nodded and walked out the door. I was about to leave the memory when I heard Claire speak softly, almost to herself. "Please bring my sister back home." She begged. "Please bring Twilight back to us."

I got out of Seth's mind and to my horror I was crying again. They wanted me. They really wanted me for me and not as a tool either but as a sister, sort of.

After I was finished crying I looked at Seth a smiled for the first time in three days. "I'll go back but I'll need something in return."

"Sure. Anything." Seth agreed

"I need someone to tell me every little thing they found out about me. My parents and who is Jake." I said. "And most importantly how I fit into all this."

Seth looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, I'm not really the one that should tell you anything because I don't really know anything. If you want the answers then you'll have to go to Billy for that."

"I'm not surprised." I said to myself. Then to Seth I said. "I'll go." Then the waitress came and gave me some of my food.

"I'll wait until you're finished eating." Seth promised.

I smiled again and I'm not sure if I was imagining it or not but the food seemed to taste a little bit better and I think I knew why.

I was finally going home.

**Okay I hoped you liked it and I'm super happy that I actually got to update it on a Sat. finally. Once again sorry for making Twilight a little goofy in the beginning but how she was all by herself for three days with nothing to eat!**

**And if you're wondering if Elli was an illusion or not, well I can't tell u yet but in a couple of chapters u'll find out and can decide for yourselves.**

_**Arkyianna Cullen: Thanks and your welcome. By the way you are also one of my fav reviewers. **_

_**pepper66: Oww! I love all you reviewers too including you especially for saying that. The flood should be over soon but Charlie isn't in Forks at all so Twi is going to be in La Push for a while but don't worry she'll eventually end up in Forks.**_

_**Queen of Fairytales: Glad u understand my pain. By the way I'm going to use that name for my character but if you want to describe her more, like what she looks like or what she acts like and don't worry I'll give u full credit for her even if you don't. By the way I'm probably going to give her a nickname too, you don't mind do u?**_


	17. Coward or Hero?

Chapter 1

**Hope** **u all enjoy this chapter and guess what. My hit site just jumped from nearly 1493 to 1603! So thank you so much for reading** **and I promise that I'll try to update sooner… But the end of May till the second week of June I'll be busy with Finals so no promises than.**

**Oh and really sorry for being late but I was busy.**

Chapter 14

I had as much energy as a fiver year old that was about to go to the circus for the very first time (A/N I hate circuses the clowns are freaky not funny!) but it's not my fault. I've never really actually had a home to ever go back to in my life and it was an amazing feeling and I just felt so bubbly and happy because someone was waiting there eagerly waiting for me to come home.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the hundredth time.

_Not yet. _Seth thought back to me.

After finding out how much I could do with my mind reading Seth realized that it was more fun to think the thing to me instead of saying it out loud. This came in handy because Seth used my mind reading abilities as a way to pass some time.

"Okay. I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10." Seth said again.

I smiled. Seth didn't know this but he was sort of helping me strengthen my ability to read minds. And Seth made it more difficult each time but constantly changing his thoughts in hope that I didn't catch what the number was.

After focusing for a couple of minutes I let out a snort of humor at Seth's attempt to confuse me.

"No fair, Seth!" I chided him but with a smile on my face. "22 is not between 1 and 10!"

"Darn, I thought I got you that time." He said snapping his fingers at darn.

"You're such a cheater!" I laughed happily. I was glad Seth was the one to pick me up. He seemed alright about me being half vampire and didn't react to me like the others did. It was almost as if he didn't have any issues with vampires like the others did.

After awhile we got bored of the game, I was doing too well and Seth started cheating then we started fighting like a bunch of five year olds. So instead I turn on the radio on and I started singing along with every song I knew, after a while Seth joined in even though he's singing wasn't that good (Elli always said that my singing was contagious) and soon we started cracking up laughing at his poor attempt at singing.

The time was passing by quick and after we were done laughing like idiots (which lasted a LONG time) I let out a squeal of delight because I just noticed that we were entering La Push.

Seth seemed to smile at my overjoyed reaction but the smiled disappeared as soon as it came. "Shit!" He said angrily and before I even knew what was happening he violently jerked the car around and speed off the opposite direction of the Ateara's house.

"Ah, Seth. You're going the wrong way." I pointed out but Seth didn't reply

He then speed off even more quickly and was soon pushing a hundred on the speed monitor. Finally he gritted through clenched teeth. "There was a vampire attack in this area, and not like your clan was. These are the bad ones the-"

"Red eyed ones." I finished for him. "The ones that kill for fun."

Seth only nodded but then added. "There's also a fire somewhere and it's a day care center. I'm worried that people, kids especially are still in there."

My breathing kicked up a notch at the word fire. I still was a little afraid of fire still after the fire that had changed my life forever. The thought that the same thing that had hurt me so much could happen again to another person was too much to take.

Seth seeing me tense up said. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that no one gets left behind. I'll save them all."

"How can one man save so many lives in a fire?" I asked honestly curious.

He smiled but still didn't take his eyes off the road. "Let's just say that fire doesn't really affect werewolves that much."

"Oh…" it was the only comprehendible sentence that went through my mind.

Seth snorted at my lack of words for once but that soon turn into a growl. "A vampire just past through here not too long ago."

"I wonder if it caused the fire." I mused, thinking about the strange fire that happened in my past "memories."

Seth grimaced. "I hope that it isn't one of its "gifts". A regular vampire is hard enough, let alone one that can cause fires.

"Gifts?" I couldn't help but asked.

Seth growled in annoyance, I knew he didn't want me to talk right now because of the whole vampire thing, but after a while he finally explained. "Some vampires have extra abilities and no two vampires have the same gift."

"Oh." I said.

There was a moment of silence, except for the continuous screeching of Seth's tires as he tried to make a turn; finally he said something else to me. "Your mind reading thing is an example. I'm pretty sure your father had the same gift as you."

"Really?" I said and then smiled. It was the first thing I have ever heard about me father besides him being a vampire, or as Paul said "a dirty blood sucker"

It was silent once again and then we saw it. A huge patch of smoke that was rising at a fast speed into the sky. Seth cursed again and pushed the car into a dangerously high speed.

I was thrust back into my chair by the extreme speed and as soon as Seth hit the brakes I was thrown from my seat and banged harshly against the side of the passenger window.

Blinking back the tears, that were the result of probably spraining my wrist, I realized that Seth had already sprung out of the car and was rushing madly towards the burning building.

Shaking back the horror that was the result of seeing such an atrocious fire again I somehow managed to get out of the car and made my way towards a safe distance away from the burning building and too my horror I heard screams coming from the building, a not just any screams but the screams of little children.

Looking at the building I made out a huge sign that was burning away but I could still make out the letters E and Daycare.

This was worst then any nightmare I ever had, because this was real and children were crying out in pain and fear. My breathing kicked up a notch as I searched wildly for Seth.

I then sighed in relief when I saw his huge form dragging out not one but three bodies from the building. There was one in her thirties woman and a ten year old boy and an eight year old boy. I rushed over to Seth and to my relief I heard all of the victims' hearts still beating.

Seth let out a huge cough and shouted to me over the roar of the raging fire. "There's still more children in there. Don't move from this spot and look after Emily and the kids for me."

My nature wanted to argue with him but I knew I would be no help with the fire since I was deathly afraid of fires. So all I did was nod instead still fearing to open my mouth.

Seth rushed back in and with in a couple of minutes brought out more bodies and as soon as he placed their bodies by my side he rushed in once more to find more victims.

Having nothing more to do I decided to check the nearest fire victim's, who looked like a young teenage boy, pulse to see if everything was alright, but as soon as place my hand on the nape of the victim's neck his feverishly warm hand roughly grabbed my own while his other hand grabbed me by the throat.

I bite off the need to scream but every instinct in me told me to. The feverishly warm hand meant something to my vampire half and it automatically knew it was the hand of a werewolf. But something still didn't feel quite right; maybe it wasn't a full werewolf… yet.

"What so you want?" I choked at the fire victim or semi-werewolf as I thought of them.

"I'm not going… to let you get away… like the other… one." He groaned in agony. "I… want let you… hurt anyone else."

I then realized what had happened. My hand was obviously colder than that of a normal person and when I touched him he must have thought that I was a real vampire and was just trying to defend himself.

"I'm not a FULL vampire!" I choked yet again, feeling his pressure on my throat tighten. "I'm only the half-blood!"

The semi-werewolf's grip loosened until he finally let me go.

"Please…" he said after a moment of difficulty. "I left them… alone in the cellar… didn't think it was going to be so bad… tried to get help but… the cellar door locked."

"Shush!" I said gently. "You don't have to speak. Just think about it and I'll know."

To weak to resist or do anything else the boy began to think about what he was trying to say and then I saw it.

His name is Anthony Uley and his mother, Emily, owned the daycare and since he was grounded he was force to help baby sit them. Then the vampire came. His mother told him to protect six of the kids and make sure nothing happened to them, but he got worried about his mom and didn't feel like hiding in the basement like a coward so he went after her, locking the cellar door behind him so the kids wouldn't wander off and get hurt.

Then the boy, or should I say Anthony came into contact with the vampire, but his thoughts were in such a disarray I couldn't understand his thoughts and I couldn't make out the vampire's features or what happened during that time yet I did manage to find something. After he met the vampire the fire start and the vampire was the one that created it.

The fired spread just as quickly as it did in my nightmare and it was barely a minute before the whole building was filled by the fire's wrath. Scared Anthony tried to get out and then that was when Seth found him and brought him outside, but the poor kids were still locked inside the cellar and couldn't get out.

I snapped out of my mind reading. I already found out what I needed to know but I still didn't understand what the kid wanted from ME.

"I understand. I'll tell Seth as soon as he gets out." I promised.

_No! It'll be too late! _Anthony's thoughts screamed. _You have to save him now! _

"I can't…" I said. "I'm afraid of fires." I admitted.

_If you don't go in than six young kids will lose their lives_. He pointed out. _You have to decide are you a coward or a hero._

"I'm-" Neither was what I was about to say but the poor boy had already slipped out of consciousness.

I sighed angrily and looking back at the burning daycare center, which made me recoil a little, I realized that Seth was too far away to make it here and back into the building again and save all the children in time.

Groaning angrily I began to run towards the building but before I entered the burning quarters of hell I turned back one more time and looked at Anthony's sleeping form.

"You should know I make a horrible hero."

And with that I run off into the inflamed construction where I faced my nightmares one and for all, while death sang its ghastly song.

**I know I'm two days late but I've hardly been home during the weekend so I had no time to write at all. And really sorry if this isn't as good as I thought it would be.**

**I know you're probably wondering a lot of things but here are a bit of answers for you.**

**1) Anthony is Sam and Emily's son.**

**2) He is just becoming a werewolf now.**

**3) Sam is no longer a werewolf himself.**

**4) Sam was not in town during this whole chapter.**

**5) The other werewolves were busy and this is way they weren't there to help out.**

**6) You'll find out what they were doing later on.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and let's keep the progress up.**

_**Moonwisher: Welcome to the group and I'm glad u like the story so far and I hope my story keeps getting better for u. Oh and sorry if the twist can get a little confusing.**_

_**Pepper66: DARN! I can't answer that because it will totally ruin the chapter "The truths are revealed" but can say (since ur a good reviewer) that Bella was suppose to be Jake's imprint but since she met Edward first Jake couldn't have her since her heart already belonged to Edward. So Jake is broken like Bella was and he never did return to his human form. But that's all I can tell u for now.**_

_**RoseMoonHarvestSky: I'm just going to make this short so "good luck with that Beta!"**_

_**Queen of Fairy Tales: Thanks for everything and I'm so happy that u think I'm a good author. Hey if I ever get a real book publish I hope u and every one else who is a loyal reviewer will actually read it one day. Hey if that does happen just give me your pen name on here and I'll give u a special treat… and a hug (hugs make everything better)**_


	18. Bad tempered heroine

Chapter 1

Chapter 15

The minute I enter that burning daycare center my whole body seemed to scream in pain even though I had yet to be burned. It was like being in my worst nightmare again only worst, because this time I wasn't going to be able to get out without finding the kids first and getting them out to safety.

The room was filled with the ominous red glow of the fire and the flaring light were causing demented looking shadows to appear along the melting wallpaper, which were like ghosts of the souls that would probably perish if I didn't get a move on right away.

There was an awful smell of the burning of the house that made me feel light headed and nauseous all over again. No longer able to take deep breathes to calm my nerves instead I held my breath so not to breathe in any more of the toxic atmosphere. I would be able to hold on like this for ten minutes only, so I had to work fast.

As I worked my way through the room, doing my best to avoid the flames that seemed to be reaching out to catch me in their death hold once and for all, I couldn't help but think stingily _Thanks a lot you semi-werewolf_.

Somehow I managed to make it across the room and that's when I heard it. Screaming .The screams of six children to be exact.

_Bingo! _I thought happily as I made my way over there and to my glee there screams were getting louder and I knew that I was getting real close.

Finally I managed to make my way over what clearly was the cellar door and with all my strength I managed to kick down the locked door and see the faces of two girls and a boy, one girl looked eleven and the other nine while the boy appeared eight. There bodies were covered in soot from the fire and the only thing I could make out clearly in the haze of the fire was their eyes. One girl's was blue while the other was hazel and the boy's was almost pitch black, but they had one thing in common about their eyes.

All eyes were reflecting fear of me.

I didn't blame them. I mean there was a vampire on the loose not to long ago who caused this bizarre fire while they were locked in the cellar, having no idea what was happening on the outside world or if they were even going to make it out alive. And to take the icing of the cake, this crazed girl busts down the door and looks like a demon herself with her glowing gold eye that tells them I'm completely angry and my hair is being singed and makes me look even more crazed, not to mention the fact that I wasn't even breathing.

Heck if I was them I would be running in the opposite direction, but luckily being raised in a town filled with werewolves gave them enough courage and will power not to run away… not right away, at least.

"What do you want?" Asked the nine year old girl. Though her voice was gentle it somehow managed to hold an acid like tone. "If you came here to hurts us than you'd be in big trouble!"

"Yeah!" the eldest girl said, finally gaining her voice though it couldn't hide the fear that saturated it. "Our dads are werewolves and they'd hunt you down if you even lay a finger on us."

"Yeah! And then you'd be sorry." Said the boy and while getting caught up in the moment of thinking he was untouchable he actually dared go close to me and poke me on "sorry".

That made me snapped and before I even realized what I was doing I picked the boy up by the choke of his shirt and lifted him up to my eye level (making sure not to hurt him of course). "Listen here, twerp, I'm not the bad guy here. Anthony sent me to save your sorry behinds from this stupid fire, which by the way scares me half to death, and if you dare think for a moment I am going to take any threats no matter how small then you have another thing coming. Understand!"

The boy terrified to death by me right now only nodded and I let him down easily where he eagerly reunited with the older girls, who seem to be sending me death glares right now but I just shrugged them off. I had worst looks glared at me.

"So what do you want us to do, _Chief_?" The girl with the blue eyes asked me, mocking me ever so slightly with her tone of Chief. Lucky for her I also shrugged that off. The last thing I needed was to have a bunch of werewolf father's getting on my case for intimidating their children during one of their most traumatic experience of life.

"Just follow everything I have to tell you without any lip!" I snapped.

They all nodded but I highly doubted they would actually not complain at all.

"Okay, now follow me." I said and they obediently followed me for the time anyway.

"But what about the others?" Asked the girl with the blue eyes.

"If we find a safe way out than I'll come back for them."

"Promise?" Asked the boy.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise, but we really need to get a move on right now!"

I tried to herd them to the broken down door but as soon as I got there a huge fire sprang from the floor and blocked the exit. The children quavered in fear so I had the herd them back farther into the cellar where I saw the rest of the children.

There were two boys and a little girl. The boys were around six and seven and the girl was definitely five. Once again there was too much soot on there bodies to tell anything more about them than the boy s' black eyes and the girl's chestnut brown.

They all stared at me baffled eye but the nine year old only said. "Don't worry. Anthony sent her to help us!"

That was all it took for the little ones to jump on me and start crying and begging me to get them out of here fast. And for little kids they had a strong hand grip, because soon I started to feel a little cut off from air.

"Cutting off my air supply in the middle of a fire isn't such a great idea!" I snapped through gritted teeth and after a moment of struggling, making sure I didn't hurt anyone not because I couldn't escape three children's hugs, I managed to push them off me.

"Okay now is there some sort of air vent or window in here?" I asked, getting back to business.

"There's a window high up a not too far from here." Said the six year old boy, his voice cheerful and energetic despite the hazardous conditions right now "But it's really, really, really high up and really, really small too."

"And it's barred." Said the seven year old boy, whose voice reflected all the hopelessness that all the older children were probable feeling but not showing.

"Just take me there. I'll handle the rest once we get there." I said taking my leading rule again.

The six year old grabbed my hand, melting my heart in the process, and led me to where the window was and let me tell you the kid was not lying. It was really, really, really high up and really, really small too. It was about seven feet and five inches off the ground and looked like it could only fit the two youngest and possibly the seven year old, I might be able to make some adjustment and fit all the rest of the kids and myself in there. And to make matters worst it was barred on the inside.

I scratched my head in irritation as I pondered what to do next.

Finally after much thought and crazy suggestions from the kids, I noticed something not to far away. It was a glass case and in it was a fire axe.

"Perfect." I said though I was a bit upset that they had a fire axe here but no fire extinguisher, but then again it probably wouldn't work against a supernatural fire anyway.

I then rushed towards the case and slammed my fist right threw the glass, shattering millions of pieces of it everywhere and causing the children to jump back in surprise and horror.

I quickly pulled back my hand and bringing the axe with me. Though my hand was bleeding I felt no pain, probably my body had became numb to the minor pains after all the things I've been through, and with in seconds it healed completely in front of the children. All of them were stunned and not moving.

"I suggest you guys move as far away from me as possible." I said touching the axe delicately and my golden eye was most likely gleaming menacingly.

The children slowly backed away from me clearly thinking I was mad, they probably were regretting Anthony ever sending me, but hey I warned him I didn't make a good hero.

I swung the axe over my shoulder and made my way towards the semi burning stair case and with a mighty swing and a some what of a warn cry I began chopping the stair case apart (the part that wasn't burning yet) and after a couple of minutes (I lost count of time) I had a huge pile of wood that was probably two feet high.

The kids were staring at me eye wide still not comprehending what I was trying to do.

With a mighty heave I pick up that pile and placed it in front of the window and after stacking them in a way so that they wouldn't fall, then I climbed on top of it and tested its balance.

After jumping up and down on it, I was satisfied with it and brought up my axe and began hacking away at the metal. I wasn't sure if this was going to work but to my relief the bars were so old and rusty that it only took like fifty (then again I lost count after twenty) swings before it cracked and with a mighty shove I was able to wrestle it out of the window and dropped it roughly on the floor. Then with the hardest part done I broke the glass and plucked away all the pointy pieces until it was safe enough to climb through.

"Okay. Little girl," I said pointing at the five year old. "Come up here. I'll lift you up and you'll be able to climb out to safety."

She stared at me in horror. "But what about Mr. Snuggles?" She cried.

"What?" I cried back in outrage.

"It's Evelyn's little stuff bunny." Explained the oldest girl. "She left it behind in the house and has been worried about it since."

I hissed in annoyance, a horrible habit I picked up whenever I was too angry to speak for fear of what I would say, and asked "Well what am I suppose to do about it?!"

"You can find it." Suggested the cheerful six year old.

"Not a chance." I growled in annoyance.

"Why not?" Complained the nine year old girl. "You can heal. We all saw you do so!"

"True I can heal, but fire can KILL me. And I'm not making that sacrifice for just a little toy!" I yelled. "Now, Evelyn, get up here and climb out of this window before I force you too!" (A/N: I know Twi is being harsh right now but would u be any different if that was u in her place?)

Shaking Evelyn came by me and I manage to pick her up and she managed to crawl through the hole in the window and made it outside safe.

"Okay. Go straight for the longest time until you see anyone from the daycare laying around. If you bumped into a really big guy named Seth, follow him. And never ever turn back her until the fire is over."

The little girl nodded and broke out in a run.

"Okay who's next?" I asked after watching Evelyn run to a safe distance.

All of the kids came towards me and not knowing what to do I just chose a kid at random. Finally after my arms were starting to ache I notice that all of the kids were gone but something didn't feel right. Then I realized what it was.

I only lifted five kids up to the window, not six.

Panicking I turned around and checked the rest of the cellar seeing if anyone was near there, as I tried to remember who was missing from the group. Finally after a while I realized it was the cheerful six year old.

Nearly hyperventilating I checked again and this time I noticed that there WAS an air vent here and that it was opened. Realizing that the boy had escaped through there, I had no choice but to follow after him, after all he was sort of my favorite right now (The only one that didn't whine or give me suspicious looks).

I began to crawl at fast speed as I use my mind reading ability to help me locate him and finally after realizing what he was doing, I nearly hissed again. He was trying to save Mr. Snuffles for Evelyn!

I was muttering to myself in irritation when I caught another thought. He was surrounded by flames and had no way to get out!

Without even knowing what I was doing I went through the nearest opening in the vent and jumped out, landing gracefully beside the little kid who I found out was named Toby.

"I thought you weren't going to save me!" He said, nearly crying from relief.

"I said I wasn't going to risk my life for a toy but I will risk my life for a brave but foolish kid." I said and gently gathering him in my arms.

Toby cling to me desperately and I tried to find a way to maneuver ourselves away from the fire. So far I had nothing.

Toby began to whimper slightly as the flames spread in quicker and then we both heard it. It was the sound of cracking ceiling.

Before I even knew what I was doing and pushed Toby to the ground and protectively put my body over his.

A second later the ceiling collapsed above us…

**I know I'm late again but I had to take care of nanny and some of her needs during the week and had to help with caring for my sister's cat who had ring worm, then on Sat I had to wait in the doctor's office for nanny to get her eye inspection. So not a relaxing week.**

**I hope I did good on this chapter but I think I'm going to make another special chapter in either Seth or Toby's view but I don't know which. You guys tell me which u would rather have or if you even want another special chapter.**

**By the way now we have 1681 hits, and I like to specially thank Arykianna Cullen, RoseMoonHarvestSky, and Queen of Fairytales for creating these little children for me. The girl with the blue eyes is Elina by Arykianna Cullen. The nine year old is Fay by RoseMoonHarvestSky and Queen of Fairytales and I co-created Evelyn. Toby, the seven year old who is Koda is mine and the eight year old doesn't have a name because my sister forgot to name him (If ur reading this I am sooo not happy with u!) **

**By the way u guys don't have to log in to give me a review or even be a member to review. I did this so I could get more people's opinion on my story.**

_**Pendragon 2: Yeah, welcome to the group! By the way sorry for keeping u on the cliffie for so long and I'll try to update better.**_

_**LightningStorms: I'm glad u thought this was good and I hope u r satisfied with this chapter too.**_

_**Queen of Fairytales: Thanks I like to put a lot of effort in the end so that it will lead readers in suspense and keep them wanting more. By t he way hope u like Evelyn. **_

_**Moon: Thanks and good suggestion of the nick name and I too have a confusing mind but hey it gives both of us more of an imagination.**_

_**Arykianna Cullen: Hope u liked ur character and I hope that u think that this story keeps getting better and better. **_


	19. Special Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**I know I'm super late but I've had major writer's block and then when I finally got over it I was too busy to write it down with finals and all, then when finals were finally over I forgot the idea again. Hey writing in Seth's pov is hard, there's too little known information about him!**

**Anyway hope this is good and the last time you'll have to wait over a month for me to update.**

Special Chapter 2

Through Seth's Eyes

_**This takes place right after Seth left Twilight with Anthony**_

I didn't know what Twilight would be like at first and now that I got the chance to know her I now realized why Quil and Claire were so connected with her.

I didn't remember much about Bella but from what I do remember of her I know she was a lot like Twilight is now. But I hoped that the main thing I heard about Bella would be lost on Twilight at this moment. I desperately hoped that she wouldn't put her life at risk.

As I was searching frantically through the burning building I couldn't help but remember what her face looked like when I first told her about the fire. Pale and truly frightened, she didn't even bother to fake brave. I knew that she wouldn't be foolish enough to try and help out if she was so afraid.

At least that was what I kept telling myself anyway.

The intense heat that was radiating throughout the room was surprisingly less noticeable than it was the last time I came through. Not that I felt much before but it sometimes startled me at how different we had all become from just being normal people.

I easily swept through the building on the first floor and to my disappointment there were no victims on here, yet I could still here screams that sounded like they were six young children and that it was coming from this floor.

I let out a sigh. It probably was my imagination so I made my way to the staircase and, while trying to avoid most of the flames that were springing out and cursing at the ones I didn't, I finally made it to the second floor.

The screams were getting louder and I soon found ten kids huddled by the nearest wall. A couple of them saw me and let out a hopeful smile at me.

"Look, over there!" One of the kids pointed.

"It's Seth! His one of the werewolves from the Council!" Another one, a girl this time, exclaimed.

"We're saved!" A young boy shouted with joy.

Seeing them so hopeful made me feel, if possible, stronger. I knew I couldn't let them down. Since there were ten of them I knew it would be easer to get them through in my "wolf" form.

"Okay everyone stand back! I'm going to change forms and as soon as I'm done I'm going to need you guys to climb on my back, one at a time!" The children nodded in agreement.

Over the years changing back and forth from a human to a werewolf became easier and less frightening. Sixteen years ago the change was painful and frightening; the incredible power you were filled with was so quenching but had an ominous air about it. Now I barely felt anything as I change and that scared me a little.

Landing on all fours I signaled the kids to hurry up and get up on my back. They timidly got on my back and clanged desperately to my fur. I let off a warning howl and with that I broke off into a brisk run; growing momentum with each step until soon I was nothing but a flash of sandy fur. I didn't even bother to stop or slow as we approached a crumbling wall but instead just rushed on through, completely destroying the wall as I came crashing through the wall itself without harming any of my "passengers".

I don't think the kids could've been any happier when I finally stopped in the clearing and let them off my back. They were smiling and hugging me and one another and for those who weren't exposed long enough were actually jumping with joy.

After I made sure the kids were alright I changed back in private and decided I should check to see how Twilight was doing. When I actually got into the clearing where I left her, I was in for a big shock. She was gone.

"Twilight! Twilight!" I screamed franticly. "Amber Twilight if you don't get your butt over here in five minutes you're going to be in a lot of trouble!"

Five minutes passed when I realized that it was ME who was going to be in a lot of trouble for losing her.

"Oh man!" I whined. "Claire's going to kill me. Then she's going to bring me back from the dead just so Quil can kill me!"

Okay maybe they wouldn't actually kill me, I am a werewolf after all, but they would find a way to serious maim me as long as possible.

I shivered involuntarily. Claire was nice and sweet but she was like a mother bear and if one of her "cubs" anyone she cared about went missing then she would attack you ferociously.

While I was moping I remembered something. I could track her scent. Twilight's was unusual; almost like cinnamon and I was positive I could follow it. Unfortunately for me too much smoke was pouring in from the day care center for me to make out were she was heading.

"Dammit!" I shouted angrily and as I did I accidentally kicked a rock which skidded across the field and hit the closest fire victim, who happened to be sleeping on the floor… well that was until my rock hit him on the head.

"Oops." I said rushing over to him, not believing my luck today. "My bad. Are you okay?"

The guy gave me an angry glare which clearly said "do I look okay?"

"Right, stupid question. Sorry." I said sheepishly.

As I finally got closer to him I could make some details from his soot cover face to realize that it was Sam Uley's youngest son Anthony. His scent also told me two things. One was that he was turning into a werewolf and the other was that Twilight had been with him last.

He seemed to be falling out of consciousness again so I rushed to his side and started shaking him gently to hopefully keep him conscious for a little bit longer. I needed him awake since he was probably the last person to see and possibly talk to Twilight.

"Yo, buddy, come on I need you awake just for a while longer." I begged.

"Hmm?" was all Anthony was able to groan still groggy.

"Listen, Anthony. Did you see a girl with one golden eye and one brown one?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me where she went?"

A look of panic streaked through his face. He started talking fast and I could only make out the words. "Begged… help… children… fire… late…danger…"

"Wait your telling me that you begged her for help to save a bunch of children in the fire, and only she could do it because it would be too late if you waited for me and now you're afraid that she's in danger!" I yelled alarmed and puzzled while Anthony nodded. Alarmed because I didn't think Twilight would be the type to play hero and puzzled that I could even figure out what he was telling me with only six words.

I rushed off quickly towards the building once more and as I was running I felt something or rather someone ran into me. Lucky for them I managed to slow down a little before we made contact.

"Ouchie! That hurt a lot mister!" Said the high pitched voice of a five year old girl, who was glaring daggers at me right now.

"Evelyn! Are you okay?" Came a shout from the distance and soon there were four more figures joining us. An eleven year old girl was the one who was shouting and when she saw me she gasped. "It's Seth!"

It took me a while but after a couple of seconds I not only recognized them but knew who they were. They always followed Anthony around ever since they were little. The eleven year old girl who was Elina, the sometimes clueless yet the responsible one . The nine year old was Fay, the free spirit and graceful one. The eight year old was Ryler, the cocky one. The seven year old was Koda, the quiet yet smart one (A.K.A. the one hit wonder since he used as little as words possible to speak) and the five year old was clearly Evelyn, the cutest little girl in the world… and yet she could be so cruel. But someone was missing.

"Um… where's Toby?" I asked. Toby was the cheerful one that you couldn't leave alone for a minute without something breaking… or possibly exploding I didn't know a microwave could explode by putting aluminum in it, and I was gone for only a minute!)

That was a key word for them all. Everyone was looking around wildly and screaming his name. Clearly they too remembered the whole microwave incident and started arguing amongst themselves.

"Fay, it was your turn to watch Toby!" Elina yelled.

"Me?! It's Koda's brother, if anyone should be watching him it should be him!" Fay shouted back angrily. "Besides it's not like he has a life or anything!"

"WHAT!?" Screamed an indignant Koda.

"Hey this could've all been avoided if we just got Toby that leash in the first place!" Ryler pointed out.

Koda growled angrily at Ryler who seemed unfazed by this while Elina rubbed her forehead trying to clear her headache. "For the last time, Ryler, we're NOT putting Toby on a leash!"

"But it would make things so much easier! I mean only Toby can blow up a microwave while making popcorn." Ryler said being his cocky self.

"Hey guys, where's Chief?" Fay said finally realizing that their hero wasn't with them.

"She's gone too?" Elina asked.

"Who?" I asked finally snapping out of my daydream which had been going on ever since the group started fighting.

"Chief. She's this lady Anthony sent to help us out of the building." Fay explained.

My eyes widen. "Can you describe this Chief of yours?"

"Well, she has this one golden eye that looked really… scary and evil. Even though she wasn't I think." Elina said.

"And she could heal herself like you werewolves." Added Fay who still remembered the whole axe situation.

"She's super strong too. Like she could lift me ten feet in the air with like only… only her PINKY!" Exaggerated Ryler who was too into telling the story that forgot it was only three feet and her whole hand.

"Crazy." Said the one word wonder. Everyone looked at him puzzled but he just shrugged clearly saying "what, she was".

"Now that I think about she was a little on the wacky side. Especially with that whole axe thing." Evelyn said.

"Axe thing?" I asked confused.

"Long story." They all said at once.

I sighed. It definitely sounded like Twilight… well except for that crazy statement; I still wasn't sure about that one. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"She was in the cellar still. She probably went after Toby." Elina said.

"Thanks." I said and took off running again but not without shouting back at them. "You might want to move farther away from the fire."

I pushed every ounce of power into my legs and I was hoping that I wasn't too late and would be able to save both Twilight and Toby in time. I came upon a window that was severely damaged, like some mad person attacked it with some sort of weapon… I then had a strange feeling that this had something to do with the whole axe thing.

I knew very well that I couldn't fit through that window so I did the next best thing. Charge right at the wall with the force of a wrecking ball.

Lucky for me the wall was already weak from the fire so I barely felt a thing as I came crashing through it. When the dust finally cleared I realized I was definitely in the cellar and that neither Twilight nor Toby were here. As I searched around I noticed the flames were getting wilder and the ceiling and walls were cracking and falling apart, and I knew I only had a couple of minutes left before this house was going to collapse completely.

Panicking I searched more anxiously for a sign from either one of them to see if they were still okay and alive, and were they where. I also prayed that I wouldn't see and smoldered corps hanging around.

Finally by dumb luck I stumbled across an open air vent and from the looks of it, it appeared that both of them had managed to escape through there. However I was highly doubtful that I could fit through there. Now knowing that they were on the upper levels of the building I dashed up the crumbling staircase, avoiding as many flames as I could and not paying attention to the burns from flames that I could not avoid.

Finding myself in the middle of what appeared to be a dinning room at one time; I could detect the sound of screaming and the sound of a major piece of ceiling flooring breaking off and slowly crash to the ground. Even before it hit the ground I felt the ultimate feeling of forbearing. Twilight was under the collapse ceiling.

I don't exactly remember moving. One minute I was standing in that dinning room and the next I was I a completely new room throwing of a piece of slightly burning ceiling from the poor person who was unlucky enough to be standing under it. I hated to admit it but the odds of someone getting hit by that and having any chance of surviving was very slim… that is if there even was a chance.

As I cleared the off the last of the rubble I nearly let out a cry of shock, even though I sort of knew who was going to be underneath the rubble anyway. And it was indeed Twilight.

Stunned, I didn't know what to do but then I heard something that sounded like crying. Baffled I lifted up Twilight's body and under her, completely unharmed was Toby.

Toby blinked a little and then seeing me near him and a lifeless Twilight in my arms starting howling loudly in misery.

"I-I d-d-d-d-didn't- didn't think she would do t-t-that for me! I-I d-didn't think she would get hurt!" He cried.

"And n-now s-she's d-dead because of m-m-me!" He said crying even harder and hugged an extremely mangled and deformed bunny that was once Evelyn's Mr. Snuggles.

Placing my hand on her neck I managed to feel a faint but still a pulse. However it seemed to be getting slower and she might end up dead if we didn't hurry up. "Toby she's not dead."

Toby looked up at me shocked. "S-she's n-not?"

"Nope ,Toby, and she'll be okay." I lied, not sure who I was telling it more to. Myself or the kid. "And I know she'll feel bad if you were crying like that because of her. What we need to do is get out of here and take her to a doctor to make her all better."

Toby seemed to buy the fib and his eyes gleamed with new hope. He wiped his eyes and grabbed onto me and I managed to put him on my back, piggy back style, without moving Twilight in the slightest bit.

"Okay, Toby, we're going to be going really fast now and I need you to hang on tight to me and close your eyes real tight. I'll tell you when you can stop doing both." I directed him knowing how scary our speed could be for the very first time.

"O-okay." Toby responded closing his eyes and tightening his hold on me while still clinging onto Evelyn's toy.

I took off then, faster than I ever went before and to make things even more dramatic, as soon as we were a safe distance away from the building it completely collapsed!

As much as I wanted to look behind me and see the thing go down, I knew I had more important matters at hand and any distractions could result in Twilight's death. I soon manage to find the clearing were the other devils— I mean children where.

As soon as I stopped and placed both Twilight and Toby on the ground, the children swarmed around them demanding what happened, why Toby stay behind, and what did was wrong with Twilight (though they called her Chief).

"Guys, this is no time for Q&A. We need to get help for Twilight A.S.A.P!" I said.

"Yeah! We have to take her to the hospital!" Elina and Fay said simultaneously.

I stopped for a second. Would the hospital even be able to help Twilight? Could they even treat a half vampire?

"I still have to try." I said to myself, not realizing I said it out loud. "If I don't then Twilight will surely die."

**TBC**

**Yeah! I'm finally finished and it only took two months! Really sorry about that wait by the way and let me tell you something. Writer's block, not fun at all.**

**Anyway** **I'm going to start writing right away on the next chapter and once I get back in sync with my old updating habits then I'll try to update twice a week since it's summer.**

**Also in either the next chapter or the following one is going to be **_**The truth is finally revealed**_** so if any of you have any questions then they will be in that chapter with answers to them, so feel free to ask. **

**By the way the hit list is now 1831!**

** See you all next week! **

_**Arykianna Cullen: It's my pleasure using Elina, she's a great idea and I hoped I used her well in this story. Sorry for being late.**_

_**Pepper66: It's ok u didn't review before and I'm so touched that this is one of ur fav stories and so sorry for being late. By the way thanks so much on putting this story on story alerts.**_

_**Queen of Fairytales: I know Evelyn really is a cutie and I can't thank u enough for helping me create her and Toby and Twi do make good heroes. Sorry also for being late and I WILL get better updating habits!**_


	20. Cruel and unusual

Chapter 1

Chapter 16

I wasn't sure were I was at first. It was like the world was spinning out of control the minute that ceiling started falling and I couldn't remember what happened after that. The shadows that cloaked around me only made me more confused as of what my predicament was. I was starting to wonder if I was dead.

I tried to shrug off that feeling that I was dead, but with each passing second I became less and less sure that I was alive too.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity I decided I had enough of waiting around doing nothing and should instead explore the area for any signs of where I was and how did I get here. It was then that I started exploring that I noticed something that greatly disturbed me.

I wasn't walking… I was FLOATING in the AIR!

"Whoa!" I screamed and franticly tried to get back to the ground where I was suppose to be. However that was definitely a losing battle, and after a couple more struggling and a whole lot of cursing of words that I didn't even know I knew, I eventually had to give up… reluctantly.

"Okay, Twilight." I said talking to myself in hopes of keeping myself sane. "There's got to be a reasonable explanation for why I'm floating off the ground." I tried to keep my voice logical and calm.

"And the reason is… I'm DEAD!" I cried hysterically.

"This is so unfair! I didn't even have a chance to celebrate my sweet sixteen yet and get my driver's license. I at least wanted to reach sixteen before I died!"

"I didn't even get to fall in LOVE!" I shouted to the heavens, wherever they were.

"Oh quit your blabbering you big cry baby!" Shouted a very angry voice from behind me.

Whirling around so fast that I swore I got whiplash, I saw that behind me was no other than Dark Amber. I wasn't sure why but there was something different about her but I just didn't.

"What—" I began to ask but Dark Amber cut me off with a vicious slap across my face.

If I didn't had whiplash before than that slap definitely did the trick. I found myself face first in the ground and my face was aching like crazy. Fuming, I jumped up and glared at her vehemently "What the hell was that for!"

"It worked didn't it." She said coolly, glancing carelessly at her nails.

"What worked?!" I yelled sick of her too-cool-for-you attitude

"You felt pain."

"So?"

Dark Amber gave me an are-you-really-this-stupid look which was nearly enough for me to punch her. "Think, idiot. If you were dead than you wouldn't be able to feel pain!"

"You mean I'm not dead?" I said more to myself than Dark Amber. Finally processing this through my mind I jumped through the air and shouted joyfully "I'M ALIVE!"

Dark Amber gave me another annoyed look for which I took as an are-you-for-real? I really did want to yell at her but in some sick twisted way she did help me.

"Thanks, I guess for that slap. I guess I needed that" I ruefully admitted.

"It was my pleasure." Dark Amber purred with a strange glint in her supernatural eyes. I realized that Dark Amber enjoyed that slap a little too much for comfort.

"Wait if I'm not dead then where am I? How did I get here" I asked and then I noticed why Dark Amber looked different. "And how the hell did you get out of your chains!"

Dark Amber just sighed like this wasn't worth her time, but after a couple of seconds she finally spoke. "One: we're in you're mindscape AKA my prison and the main place we can meet. Two: You were sent here because of that lethal blow you got from that burning ceiling—"

"Wait!" I said cutting her off. "Why would I be sent HERE because of that blow?"

Dark Amber angry at me for cutting her off snapped. "I don't know! Maybe it's because you're a mind reader or because of me. Either way all I know is this is your way of escaping not only brain damage but death itself."  
Then seeing me open my mouth again she added. "And don't even bother asking me how I know!"

We stood in silence for a while. Me because I was deep in thought and Dark Amber because she was seething in unspoken rage, most likely because I was here and for some reason she couldn't hurt me. After that I remembered something.

"Hey what was the answer to question three?"

Dark Amber smiled. "After our second encounter I found out I was able to move freely around without the chains. Must've been the result of having you in them in the first place. However there's one rule. I can't intentionally hurt you or I'll be back in chains."

I was amazed. "Wait, is that why you haunted my nightmares?"

"Yes. I was just released and I wanted revenge. But since I hurt you I was sent back to the chains. I was only released when you arrived here."

I couldn't help shiver involuntarily. Sure Dark Amber couldn't physically hurt me anymore but that didn't mean she couldn't find other ways to hurt like emotionally or mentally. By the look in her eyes it told me that she was thinking the same thing.

"So how can I get out?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure." Dark Amber admitted but then a mischievous gleam shone in her eyes. "But I have an idea."

I did not like that gleam one bit. Especially since I knew what that gleam meant all the other times. It meant that I was going to be in a whole lot of pain.

"What is it?" I asked somewhat timidly.

Dark Amber smile manically. "Oh you'll find out soon enough. Come on follow me."

Having no other choice I resentfully followed after her. She took me through the dark rooms, which for some reason didn't feel as scary before but instead filled me with some unknown sadness. Finally Dark Amber stopped and looked down at the ground but when I looked down I couldn't help but gasp.

There was no floor there but instead was a whirling black hole. It was deadly looking and it seemed so cold and endless. A shudder crawled up me spine when I realized I had to go down there.

"No." I said. "No way am I going down that—"

I was cut off because at that moment Dark Amber gave me a strong kick from the behind and caused me to fall right into the black hole.

I started screaming. It was so cold and forbidding; I now understood what people meant when they said a black hole stood for hopelessness because as I was falling I felt like this was truly the end.

Suddenly as I was gaining more momentum I noticed something white farther away and in a blink that white light grew bigger until it flash before my eyes, blinding me momentarily.

Then all of a sudden I felt this landing feeling like I just crashed into a bed. Jolting up into a sitting position I began breathing ruggedly, my heartbeat beating rapidly and I noticed a beeping sound by my ear that was keeping pace with my chronic heart beat.

When I finally was able to regain my breath I couldn't help but growl. "Psychotic bitch!"

"That's nice! We've been waiting in this hospital for nearly two days and the first thing you call us is a psychotic bitch." Said a sarcastic voice near me.

Startled I turn to my right and their sitting in the sits by my bed were Quil and Claire. Quil had a mock hurt expression on his face while Claire was sound asleep leaning against his shoulder.

"Quil! Claire!" I shouted joyfully and tried to get of bed but Quil's glare told me not to even think about it. Reluctantly I settled back into a more comfortable sitting position. "And I didn't mean anyone in this room was err a …" I couldn't help but blush "psychotic bitch."

Quil smiled "I know. I just wanted to know if you blushed as easily as her."

I knew now that the _her_ was my mother. I wanted to know how well Quil knew my mother but I decided that right now all I need was be with Quil and Claire again.

Claire then chose this moment to wake up and the first thing she saw was me awake and sitting in bed. "Twilight!" she yelled and rushed over towards me and pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug… I think Claire had been around the werewolves a little _too_ long.

I hugged her back tightly too and I was content where I was until I felt something wet hit the back of my neck. Puzzled I looked up at Claire's face and realized she was crying.

"Claire, what's wrong?" I asked.

Claire looked at me confusingly; I pointing to her tear streaked face and wiped away a tear in the process. "You're crying."

Claire smiled at me kindly with her special smile. "This are tears of joy. I'm happy because you're safe and because… I missed you!"

I knew that they had both missed me but hearing them say it in person was a whole different thing. I too felt tears of joy coming from my brown eye and I gave her an even bigger hug. "I missed you guys too!"

It was quiet for a while until I heard Quil shift around uneasily beside us. We both let go and I smiled at him. "Twilight, I have to tell you something. About what I said that night—"

"I know you didn't mean it." I said cutting him off. "And I completely forgive you."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Besides, I know how easy it is to say something hurtful that you didn't mean when you are angry."

_Or how easy it is to hurt someone precious to you when you're that angry_. I added silently.

While I was deep in thought I heard someone walk through the door and shouted happily. "You're awake!"

I turned towards the door and saw Seth. "Seth!" I said and smiled widely.

Quil saw him too and informed me. "You know it was Seth here who saved you from the fire."

Claire gave me a death glare and growled real intimating. "Which you shouldn't have even been in the first place."

If I was able to I would have backed up a couple of feet. Sadly I wasn't allowed out of bed so instead both Quil and Seth took a step back from the fuming Claire.

"But I saved six kids lives!" I said giving her the puppy dog eyes, in hopes of lessening that death glare.

It worked, but that glare was soon replaced with a sadistic smile.

"We thought you would say that so we wanted you to get better… acquainted with the lives of the children you saved." Her smile got even wider. "Seth bring them in!"

Seth nodded and left the door and within the couple of minutes brought out the group. "I don't think you guys have been officially introduced."

He pointed at the eldest girl there who was eleven. She was very pretty. She was tall for her age being 5'2; she had a nice tan complexion and dark brown hair. At first I thought she was a regular Quileutes but then once I noticed her sapphire blue eyes I realize she was Caucasian and only had a deep tan from spending all her time outside.

"This is Elina. The eldest of the six and the least troublesome. Though be warned, she doesn't like heights. Period."

Then he pointed to the nine year old girl. She too was beautiful. She had a heart shape face with slanted doe like eyes, which were a strange shade of hazel, and full blown lips and high set cheek bones. She had a dark russet skin tone which greatly contrasted her silky black hair. All in all she was delicate and I felt a little peeve towards her for that. (A/N: Twilight has more of a dangerous beauty. More of a warrior goddess then anything and she is annoyed because of that)

"That's Fay. She acts more as the leader of the group and she's the nosiest of them all."

He then pointed to the eight year old. He was kind of a small runt. His skin was russet like the rest with the black hair and the almost black eyes. Though he had this look on his face which can only be described as cocky with his boastful eyes and even smugger smile.

"Ryler. Don't tease him about his height and you'll both make it through the day. Oh and NEVER buy anything off of him and make sure he doesn't sell anything to people."

"That over there is Toby's year older brother Koda. He doesn't talk much and is Toby's opposite."

I can see why they were opposites. Koda was taller and broader while Toby was skinny and lean. Koda had a darker russet complexion while Toby's was light, and Koda's hair was long and Toby's was short. It wasn't just their looks but also the way they held themselves. Koda's was slightly grouchy and lazy but there was something regal about his posture, and he had some commanding air. Toby was bouncing around constantly and everything about him screamed cheerful and fun.

All that was left was the five year old. She looked almost like a real doll. Her skin was a lighter russet color and her black hair had perfect little ringlets in them. Her eyes were a chestnut color and she had a beautiful smile, it was both brave and timid, the perfect smile for a little girl.

"And the last one is Evelyn. She's a real sweetie… but if she gets in trouble do not and I repeat DO NOT look her in the eyes. Believe me it is something you don't want to do."

"Umm, Seth, why are you telling me this?" I finally asked.

Seth smiled. "Wait, they didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well," Claire said grinning widely. "As happy as we are that you came back, you still ran away and you disobeyed Seth's orders to not going into the fire."

"So Claire and I decided that you should be punished… by baby sitting these six for a month." Quil added.

"Baby sit!" I shouted indignantly.

"Well the day care is closed now and no one else can watch them. Besides you guys are getting along so well already." Claire said.

By "getting along" she meant that the kids were crowding around me either pocking me or tugging my hair.

"We should leave you guys alone. I mean you do need to _bond_." Quil said slyly and together all three adults got up to leave the room.

"Quil! Claire!" I shouted "Seth! You can't just leave me alone with these, these… children!"

Seth just smiled coyly and before he shout the door behind him he said. "Now you all have a good time."

"Seth!" I screamed.

As soon as the door shut the kids went wild. Some were running around some were yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs and one kid was still pulling on my hair!

This punishment was definitely cruel and unusual.

**Yes finally done. Sorry for taking so long but I still haven't got back to my normal updating style yet. Thanks to those who reviewed and I would really like 95 reviews this week.**

**Also thanks for putting up with me and my bad updating habits, I'll try not to be too late next week.**

**By the way the next chapter is the **_**truth is revealed**_** so remember to ask me any question that you think should be in the story.**

_**RoseMoonHarvestSky: I decided I didn't want to end Amber Twilight yet I feel like I still have a lot more to do before I can wrap third up. And thanks for being proud of me and for being my beta, and don't worry I understand how hard it can be to always beta for me anyway. And I guess the ending from the last chapter was a bit rushed. Oh and sorry about the Fay thing. I couldn't find the original PM u gave me about her so I had to write her from memory but I'm glad u're happy with the results either way.**_

_**Queen of Fairytales: Thanks so much for being understanding and thanks for that question, I'll be sure to answer it and all of it too (though if I forget to answer some don't be mad). As for Angela being imprinted… hmm it would be a good idea though I did think Angela and Ben made a cute couple. So I'm still thinking about that because it is a good idea. **_

_**Arykianna Cullen: I'm so happy u think that, by the way I hope I got Elina right in this story.**_


	21. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Yeah I know it's been over a year since I last updated and I don't really have an excuse. Ever since Breaking Dawn came out I've had no inspiration to write Amber Twilight, also I've been working on an original story and I seem to be spending a lot of my time on it and neglecting this story.**

**I would like to call it quits for now or at least hiatus until I know where to go, and since you guys have been amazing readers and reviewers I'm letting the choice be yours. There's a poll that will say if you want me to update soon continuing the story, or put it on a break or just give up on it. I'll leave it up there for a month and see the results for it and decide. You can also PM me and let me know how you feel about this.**

**Now if you do vote for me to continue with the story I'd be able to do it, if I knew people wanted me to continue writing then I wouldn't feel like it was a waste and be dedicated to it all over again, so you don't have to worry about that.**

**Remember to ****vote**** and I'll let you know the results by July 16.**

**P.S. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation!**


End file.
